La amiga de Fawn
by The animal fairy 1
Summary: Fawn siente que sus amigas se están distanciando. En uno de sus viajes a tierra firme se hace amiga de una joven de 17 años llamada Alex. Esta amistad la llevara a tener algunos problemas con Tinkerbell y las demás hadas, sobre todo con Rosetta. Para saber más sobre esta amistad les aconsejo que lean la historia.
1. Fawn ya esta cansada

**No soy dueña de Tinkerbell ni ninguno personajes que aparezca en las película, libro o estén relacionada con ella , son propiedad de Disney. Solo hice la historia.**

**Esta es una historia sobre Fawn el hada de los animales y también mi hada favorita. Este es mi primer fic con capítulos, espero que les guste. **

**Capítulo 1:**** Fawn ya está cansada**

Era el día antes de que empezar la primavera, todas las hadas estaban terminando de hacer sus tareas para que estuviera todo listo. Fawn ya había terminado su trabajos hacía rato, se encontraba acostada sobre la rama de un árbol mirando las nubes del atardecer, no tenía otra cosa que hacer.

"Quizás las chicas ya han terminado" pensó el hada. Se paró y emprendió vuelo hacia donde estaban sus amigas para pasar el tiempo.

Primero fue a ver a Silvermist, quien de lo lejos parecía desesperada yendo de un lado al otro por el agua. Fawn aterrizo con suavidad en la orilla del lago rodeado de unos enormes pastizales.

Fawn: Oye Silv…- no pudo terminar, el hada del agua hablo antes que ella pudiera continuar.

Silvermist: ¿Has visto un renacuajo?-pregunto casi a los gritos, haciendo que su amiga pusiera cara de susto.

Fawn: N-no- tenía el rostro de Silvermist pegado al suyo.

Silvermist: uiii- se llevó las manos a la cabeza- tengo que encontrarlo- volvió a volar por todas partes.

Fawn se rasco la frente con el dedo

Fawn: ¿Quieres que te ayude?

Silvermist: No no, yo puedo sola no quiero alterarme… ¿No estoy alterada verdad?

No sabía que responder.

Fawn: No… no lo estás- dijo con un tono poco irónico- sabes, acabo de recordar que tenía algo que hacer, adiós.

Silvermist: Adiós- dijo sin mirarla.

Fawn se alejó lo más rápido que pudo para no tener que poner más nerviosa a Silvermist, desde el cielo pudo notar que el renacuajo que estaba buscando estaba detrás de ella a unos poco metros. No tenía sentido volver, sabía que cuando Silvermist estaba de esa manera era porque le faltaban varias cosas que atender, así que voló hacia donde estaba Iridessa pero tampoco tuvo tanta suerte porque cuando llego le dijo que tenía que ayudar a sus compañeras de la luz a fabricar unas arcoíris. Por ultimo probó con sus amigas Tinkerbell y Rosetta, también le dijeron que no, Tink porque tenía que arreglar algunas cosas en el taller y Rosetta tenía que terminar de juntar unas semillas para plantar flores en tierra firme.

Ya después de sus últimas respuestas se cansó y volvió a tirarse al piso. Últimamente pasaba lo mismo, sus amigas ya no tenían tiempo de nada, ni siquiera de sentarse hablar. Estaba cansada de todo eso quería, por unos minutos, hacer algo con alguien. Cuando comenzó a oscurecer regreso a su casa, no tenía hambre así que simplemente se fue a su cama a dormir.

**Aquí termina el primer capítulo espero que hayan podido entenderlo, ya que mi redacción no suele ser muy buena. Voy a escribir el siguiente capítulo luego, espero que haya sido de su agrado, aunque todavía faltan cosas en esta historia. Gracias por leer. **


	2. El viaje a tierra firme

No soy dueña deTinkerbellni ningún personaje que aparezca a las películas, libro o estén relacionada con ella, sonpropiedad de Disney.

Gracias por las que me dejaron su comentario. Voy a tratar de renovar seguido.

**Capítulo 2:**** El viaje a tierra firme **

Al día siguiente las hadas de la naturaleza se estaban preparando para su viaje a tierra firme. Fawn estaba estirando sus brazos y piernas, era una forma de relajarse cada vez que tenía que hacer vuelos largos.

¿?: Fawn

El hada de los animales se dio vuelta para ver quien la llamaba

Fawn: Aaa… hola Silvermist, hola chicas- dijo mientras sus amigas se acercaban a ella.

Iridessa: Oye ¿te encuentras bien?

Fawn: Perfectamente ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

Rosetta: Ayer parecías un poco decepcionada cuando te dijimos que no teníamos tiempo de estar juntas.

Fawn: Olvídenlo chicas-sonrió- estaban ocupadas, no voy a odiarlas por eso.

Al escuchar eso, Rosetta se acercó a abrazarla; ella también estaba cansada no poder pasar tiempo con sus amigas. Fawn respondió al abrazo.

Silvermist: Eee... Chicas, no quiero molestarlas pero ya tenemos que prepararnos para salir.

Las dos hadas se separaron. Apenas el ministro de la primavera dio la orden para partir, las hadas comenzaron a volar hacia la segunda estrella a la derecha y en unos pocos minutos ya estaban en tierra firme.

Las hadas de la luz se encargaron de derretir la nieve, las del jardín plantaron semillas, las del agua regaron la tierra para que creciera el césped y las flores que provenían de las semillas que acaban de plantar las otras hadas. Y por último, Las hadas de los animales despertaban a las criaturas que estaban invernando.

Ya casi todo estaba listo, cuando Fawn estaba a punto de regresar con las otras hadas vio que una ardilla estaba siendo perseguido por un perro de tamaño mediano color blanco con machas marrones. Se acercó a él para detenerlo antes de que lastimara la ardilla.

Fawn: Tranquilo lindo perrito- empezó a acaríciale el hocico- buen chico no seas malo… ¿Quiénes un lindo perrito?-dijo con tono gracioso.

Movió su pequeña cola de felicidad, el hada le agradaba pero luego vio que la ardilla se le estaba burlando, lo que causo que el perro se enojara y volviera a perseguirla. Fawn trato de detenerlo tirando de collar que tenía en el cuello pero era demasiado fuerte para que ella lo pudiera detener.

Fawn: Por favor detente perrito- gritaba con desesperación.

Al escuchar esto, el perro se detuvo de golpe provocando que Fawn se golpeara contra un árbol y callera inconsciente a los arbustos. Se acercó tímidamente entre los matorrales cuando vio donde estaba el hada entro rápido a su casa a buscar ayuda.

**Aquí termina el capítulo 2. Si tienen algún comentario u alguna sugerencia por favor dígamelo por mensaje privado. **

**Saludos… **


	3. Entre los arbustos

**_No soy dueña de Tinkerbell ni ningún personaje que aparezca a las películas, libro o estén relacionada con ella, son propiedad de Disney._**

**Bueno este es otro capítulo. Como lo prometí dije que iba a renovar seguido y lo voy cumplir.**

**Perdón si en el anterior capitulo hay errores es que cuando lo subí quise hacer unas cosas para arreglarlo y al final se me termino arruinando todo. No manejo muy bien esto pero voy a tratar de aprender pronto. Espero que este capítulo no tenga tantos problemas.**

**Capítulo 3: Entre los arbustos**

El perro entro a la enorme mansión desesperado por encontrar a su dueña. Subió las escaleras para ver si no la encontraba en su habitación.

Efectivamente, ahí estaba. La joven se estaba poniendo el uniforme de su escuela que consistía en una camisa blanca, pollera y medias de color azul y zapatos negros. El cachorro le agarro la pollera con la boca para llevarla al patio.

Chica: Espera Alfa no hagas eso – agarro su pollera para que no se la rompiera- ¿Qué pasa amigo?

Alfa ladraba y daba vueltas

Chica: ¿Quieres que te siga?

Asintió con un ladrido.

Chica: Muy bien amigo vamos.

Alfa llevo a su dueña hasta los arbustos donde se encontraba Fawn. Metió el hocico entre las hojas para que la pudiera ver entre las ramas.

Chica: Tranquilo ya estoy aquí veamos qué es lo que pasa- se agacho con cuidado para no mancharse el uniforme. Metió sus manos entre los tallos para ver qué es lo que buscaba su perro, pensó que quizá se le había atorado algún juguete pero cuando vio a una persona diminuta con alas inconsciente se llevó la mano a la boca- uiii pobre.

Fawn no estaba tan herida pero se hallaba engancha sobre una rama que estaba lastimando su tobillo. La muchacha rompió con cuidado las ramas para sacar el hada de ahí, luego la deposito en su mano y con suavidad le pasó el dedo sobre la pequeña cabecita.

¿?:¡ Alex!... apresúrate tienes que ir a la escuela.

Alex (alarmada): Ya voy mama- dirigió su mirad a Alfa- tengo que llevarla a mi cuarto.

Alex corrió a su habitación a toda velocidad. Antes de irse se apresuró a vendar el tobillo del hadita y la puso sobre la almohada que estaba en su cama.

Alex: Alfa ven aquí- el perro obedeció- tienes que cuidarla y también vigila que nadie entre aquí ¿De acuerdo? No podemos dejar que la vean- no quería que su familia se enterara de aquel extraño ser, tenía miedo que pudieran lastimarla.

Alfa ladro dos veces para asentir

Alex: Muy bien chico, confió en ti, volveré pronto- acaricio con dulzura la cabeza de Alfa y luego fue su auto para irse a la escuela antes de que su madre la retara.

**Wiii fin del capítulo 3. **

**Saludos… **


	4. ¿Donde esta Fawn?

**No soy dueña de Tinkerbell ni ningún personaje que aparezca en las películas, libro o estén relacionada con ella, son propiedad de Disney.**

**Nanu: La verdad es que no tenía idea de cómo ponerle al perro y el nombre Alfa fue lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza jajja…**

**Capítulo 4:**** ¿Dónde está Fawn?**

Tinkerbell estaba con sus amigas, Silvermist e Iridessa, sentadas sobre el césped conversando y tomando jugo de manzana. Hacía rato que ya habían regresado de tierra firme, se merecían un buen descanso después de un duro trabajo.

La artesana noto que Rosetta se estaba acercando a ellas

Tinkerbell: ¿Qué tal Ros? ¿Quieres sentarte con nosotras?

El hada del jardín se acercó a ellas lentamente.

Rosetta: Gracias chicas pero…-su tono era algo preocupante- ¿Han visto a Fawn?

Las tres se miraron. Nadie sabía nada de Fawn desde la mañana.

Iridessa, Silvermist y Tinkerbell: No.

Silvermist se acercó a Rosetta.

Silvermist: ¿Pensé que estaba contigo cuando partimos a tierra firme?

Rosetta: Si pero al llegar ahí nos separamos. Ya fui a su casa, donde me quede esperándola unos 20 minutos, luego le pregunte a sus compañeros si no la vieron pero no sabían nada y pensé que quizás estaría con ustedes… pero veo que no.

Tinkerbell: Descuida, ya sabes cómo es, seguro debe estar preparando alguna clase de broma.

Rosetta: Espero que sí, podrían decirle que la estoy buscando. Necesito hablar con ella.

Silvermist: Por supuesto, pero te ayudaremos a buscarla, no te dejaremos sola ¿De acuerdo?

Rosetta: Gracias chicas.

Iridessa: Uii- se desesperó- ¿Y si se la comió un perro? O si se perdió en medio del camino y la pobre esta desamparada sin polvillo de Hadas o quizá…

Silvermist y Tinkerbell tuvieron que taparle la boca. esos comentarios no lograban tranquilizar a Rosetta, al contrario, causo que se preocupara aún más. Iridessa se sintió un tanto avergonzada.

Iridessa: Perdón-escondió sus manos detrás de su espalda- no quería ser tan negativa.

Silvermist: Tranquilízate- coloco su mano en el hombro de Rosetta- no pasara nada malo. Salgamos a buscarla ahora y si no la encontramos iremos con la Reina Clarión para que nos ayude.

Tinkerbell: Me parce una estupenda idea pero primero tenemos que relajarnos para saber dónde está.

Rosetta: Muy bien chicas, apresurémonos antes de que oscurezca.

Las 4 hadas comenzaron a buscar por todo Pixie Hollow para encontrar a su compañera sin saber que, en realidad, se encontraba en tierra firme.

**Acá termina otro capítulo y pienso subir el próximo pronto. **


	5. Fawn y Alex

**No soy dueña de Tinkerbell ni de ningún personaje que aparezca a las películas, libro o estén relacionada con ella, son propiedad de Disney.**

**Aquí les traigo el capítulo 5. Es un poquito más largo que los anteriores.**

**Capítulo 5:** **Fawn y Alex**

Alex llego corriendo a su casa. Sus padres no se encontraban en ese momento, mejor para ella así podría estar más tranquila.

Cuando entro a su habitación vio que Alfa no se había separado en ningún momento del hada. Se cambió el uniforme de la escuela por una remera roja, un short negro y se quedó descalza. Luego se sentó en su cama, observo a Fawn que todavía seguía durmiendo en la almohada. " ¿Estará viva?" pensó en su cabeza sin dejar de mirarla. Con sus dos dedos le dio unos golpecitos suaves en la pequeña frente del hadita para ver si se movía.

Fawn sentía unos golpes en la cabeza. Abrió lentamente los ojos, la vista era borrosa pero a los pocos segundos pudo ver la enorme cara de una chica de ojos marrones, pelo lacio recogido con una coleta, flequillo derecho y de color castaño. Esto causo que se alarmara. Se paró para correr, al sentir un dolor en su pierna derecha cayo sentada en la cama.

Alex: Espera chica tranquila- intento agarrarla con la mano pero solo logro que Fawn saliera volando al techo.

Alex no sabía qué hacer, miro a Alfa que estaba con las orejas paradas observando el rincón del techo donde estaba el hada.

Alex: Sabes algo- le hablo a su perro- normalmente una niña de 10 años diría "no te asustes, no voy hacerte daño"- miro a Fawn- ¿Qué clase de cosa rara eres?

Ese comentario no le había gustado nada. Se acercó al rostro de la chica enojada

Fawn: Oye ¡SOY UN HADA, NO UNA COSA RARA!

Alex: Ya lo sé - dijo sin importarle su reacción- era solo una broma, quería saber si hablabas.

Fawn no sabía que decir, le habían jugado una broma muy tonta y ella había caído.

Fawn: No puedo creer que una niña me haya engañado de esa manera.

Alex: Para tu información señorita "soy un hada" tengo 17 años y no soy ninguna niña- se sintió algo ofendida.

Fawn: Esta bien lo siento- se cruzó de brazos- pero fuiste tú la…-se quedó muda unos segundos, ¡le estaba hablando a un humano y le entendía!- Espera… ¿Puedes entenderme?

Alex: Eeem… eso creo ¿Qué tiene de malo?

Fawn: Bueno la última vez que estuve tan cerca de humano no podía entenderme.

Alex: Eso significa que no soy la primera persona que ve un hada ¿verdad?

Fawn: Normalmente las hadas tenemos que escondernos de los humanos. Cuando me acerque a este, y fue mi primera vez, lo hice para ayudar a una amiga mía pero cuando llego la hora de irnos ya no la vimos más.

Alex: ¿Esa persona no podía entenderte ni a ti ni a tu amiga?

Fawn: Mmm no. No se porque tu si puedes hablarme.

Alex: Sea lo que sea supongo que lo averiguaremos en algún momento, pero antes ¿Cómo paraste e mis arbustos?

Fawn: Estaba tratando de que ese perro- señalo a Alfa- no lastimara a una ardilla. Freno de golpe y a causa de eso me choque contra un árbol, luego caí a los arbustos.

Alex: Alfa es un buen chico- le acaricio la espalda- solo que no le gustan las ardillas, no importa lo que hagas jamás podrás detenerlo. Es un cachorro Breton de 2 años, hace un año lo enconar herido en la calle, lo traje a mi casa para que lo curara un veterinario, después averigüe si tenía dueño, como no encontré a nadie mis papas me dejaron conservarlo. Fue gracias a él que te encontré en los arbustos.

Fawn: Jaja si- se acercó a Alfa- se nota que es un buen chico. Gracias por rescatarme Alfa- le acaricio el hocico como lo había hecho antes.

Alfa ladro de gusto.

Alex: ¿Cómo está tu pierna?

Entre la conversación Fawn se había olvidado de su pierna lastimada. La miro uno segundos, se dio cuenta de que tenía una venda que tapaba la herida.

Fawn: No esta tan mal, solo me duele un poco ¿tú la vendaste?

Alex: Si las ramas del arbusto te la lastimaron un poco así que te traje aquí para curarla, no te preocupes por mi familia ellos no tienen idea de que estas aquí, ni tampoco pienso decirles.

Fawn: Te agradecería si no dijeras nada, gracias por ser amable con migo. Me llamo Fawn.

Alex: Es un placer conocerte Fawn, me llamo Alex.

Las dos estrecharon sus manos. Bueno, Alex estrecho la pequeña mano de Fawn con sus dos dedos.


	6. Fawn y Alex (2)

**No soy dueña de Tinkerbell ni de ningún personaje que aparezca en las películas, libro o estén relacionada con ella, son propiedad de Disney.**

**Hoy subo doble capitulo….tenía ganas de escribir.**

**Capítulo 6:**** Fawn y Alex (2)**

Alex: ¿Tus amigas están por aquí cerca?

¡Sus amigas! Fawn se golpeó la frente con la mano, estaba por hacerse de noche y sus compañeros de seguro ya habían regresado a Pixie Hollow.

Fawn: Lo olvide, tengo que regresar mi casa, mis compañeros deben estar preocupados.

Por alguna razón eso a Alex la decepciono, tenía ganas de que Fawn pasara un poco más de tiempo con ella.

Alex: Te comprendo- se levantó de la cama- sígueme, te abriré la ventana.

Fawn la siguió. Aterrizo con cuidado en el marco de la venta para no sentir dolor en su pierna.

Alex: Buen viaje y ten cuidado con los árboles.

El hada se quedó quiete ¿En serio tenía que irse ahora?, es decir, con esa chica la estaba pasando bien ¿Por qué tenía que regresar? ¿Para estar el resto del día acostada en el piso mirando el cielo? No, eso no era lo que quería, sus amigas de seguro iban a estar ocupadas con sus cosas, además, Alex demostró ser una persona de absoluta confianza.

Fawn: Sabes, no creo que haya ningún problema en que me quede hasta tarde.

Alex: ¿De verdad?, digo ¿No van a preguntarse dónde estás o algo?

Fawn: No, mis amigas últimamente están viviendo en sus mundos, no creo que se preocupen.

Alex: Jajaj genial, ven- cerro la ventana y se sentó en su cama otra vez- muy bien, háblame de ti y de todo lo que sabes- Fawn se sentó en frente de ella

Fawn: Jaja bueno, primero en lo primero, soy un hada de los animales.

Alex: ¿Hada de los animales?

Fawn: Sip, eso quiere decir que me ocupo de los animales

Le contó todo lo que sabía sobre árbol del polvillo, de las hadas de los diferentes talentos, de sus amigas, de las sirenas, de los trolls e incluso le conto de todas sus aventuras y de las bromas que le hacía a Rosetta. Alex escuchaba atentamente, todo lo que decía Fawn le resulto muy interesante y divertido. Estuvieron así un largo rato sin darse cuenta de que se hizo de noche.

Alex: Todo lo que tú haces es súper.

Fawn: Gracias, ahora, háblame de ti.

Alex: ¿De mí? Naa yo no tengo nada que decir, nada en mi vida es interesante.

Fawn: Eso no es verdad, vives en una mansión y tu cuarto es enorme.

Alex (suspiro): Mis papas son dueños de una fábrica de juguetes muy exitosa. Si estamos tranquilas ahora, es porque ellos tienen alguna reunión de negocios y no creo que regresen a casa hasta que yo me duerma; sin embargo, a pesar de todo, son buenos padres, siempre se preocupan por mí, me brindan una buena atención y tratan de darme la mejor educación. Esta es la tercera ciudad a la que me mudo lo que causa que me separe de mis amigos y empiece en una nueva escuela. A la que voy ahora no está mal pero me cuesta adaptarme al grupo de chicos y todavía me hice amiga de nadie - hizo una pausa- Me encanta leer, sobre todo las novelas de misterio, me gusta pasar tiempo en mi taller, donde dibujos cosas y arreglo o modifico algún juguete que, según mi papa, no sirven. También me gusta montar a caballo, estar en el océano y mi estación favorita es el invierno.

Fawn: ¿Te gusta el océano y tu estación favorita es el invierno?

Alex: Es raro, lo sé, es que me encanta la nieve. Adoro andar en trineo, también las peleas con bolas de nieve y patinar en el hielo.

Fawn: Chica…es mucha información por hoy.

Alex: Jaja que bueno porque ya no tengo nada más que decir- se tocó el estómago- ¿quieres comer algo?

Fawn: Ya que lo mencionas- también se tocó el estómago- sí, aunque no estoy segura de que tengas un pastel de calabaza ¿verdad?

Alex: Jaja no te preocupes- se levantó de su cama- vuelvo en seguida.

Salió de su habitación unos diez minutos y regreso con dos platos, uno más chico que el otro, que tenían una rebanada de pastel de cereza. Le acerco el plato y una pequeña cuchara a Fawn.

Fawn: Gracias- agarro la cuchara- ¿tú no comerás nada más?

Alex: Descuida, yo ya almorcé mucho hoy, no tengo tanta hambre.

Después de que las dos terminaran su rebanada de pastel, llego el momento de despedirse. Volvieron a la ventana.

Alex: ¿Dónde vives?- abrió la ventana

Fawn: Allí- señalo al cielo- La segunda estrella a la derecha.

Alex: No dejas de sorprenderme.

Fawn: Es que soy muy sorprendente- dijo orgullosa.

Alex: Jajaj…que tonta- se quedó pensativa unos minutos- ¿volveré a verte?

La pequeña se quedó callada, quería volver a verla a pesar de que las reglas dijeran que estaba prohibido tratar con humano. Además, se había divertido mucho hoy.

Fawn: Si, te prometo que regresare. Después de todo, somos amigas.

Alex (sonriendo): Aquí te esperare. ¡Oh!... espera, no te vayas todavía- corrió hasta el baúl que estaba al lado de su cama. Lo revolvió todo y regreso donde estaba Fawn con algo escondido detrás de los brazos.

Alex: Fawn, cierra los ojos.

Esta obedeció, estuvo unos 15 segundos de esa forma. Pudo sentir que le colocaba algo en el cuello.

Alex: Ya puedes abrirlos.

El hada bajo su cabeza para ver que tenía

Fawn: ¡Cielos! Es muy lindo- era un collar que tenía el dije de una estrella- muchas gracias.

Alex: No es mucho en realidad. Era de una muñeca que tenía.

Fawn: Es bonito igual.

Alex: Aso es una manera de demostrar que ya somos amigas…ahora vete antes de que sea más tarde y mis padres regresen.

Fawn salió volando. Se dio vuelta para saludar a su amiga, quien la miraba desde la ventana. Después continúo volando hasta regresar a Pixie Hollow.

**Como dije antes, tenía ganas de escribir. Nuevamente, gracias por su atención ;) **


	7. Dar explicaciones

**No soy dueña de Tinkerbell ni de ningún personaje que aparezca en las películas, libro o estén relacionada con ella, son propiedad de Disney.**

**Disculpen la demora, es que tenía que hacer otras cosas. En fin, aquí les dejo otro capítulo, que lo disfruten.**

**Nanu: Me alegro de que mi historia te haya servido para ponerle nombre a tu perro jaja =P**

**Capítulo 7:**** Dar explicaciones.**

Golpes, golpes, golpes y más golpes.

Fawn se levantó aturdida, los golpes en la puerta le estaban taladrando la cabeza. Había llegado muy tarde anoche, ni siquiera tenía idea de que hora era.

¿?: ¡Fawn!... contesta ¿estás ahí?

Se levantó de la cama tambaleándose. Los ruidos de la puerta se hacían más fuertes, cuando la abrió sus 4 amigas saltaron arriba de ella sin darle tiempo de reaccionar.

Fawn: Chicas, me lastiman- su voz sonaba algo ronca.

Todas se separaron para que ella pudiera acomodarse. Antes de poder decir algo Rosetta la golpea en el hombro.

Fawn: Auuu- se tocó el golpe- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Rosetta (enojada): Por haber desaparecido todo el día de ayer y por no contestar la puerta enseguida ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Acaso tienes idea de lo preocupada que estábamos por ti? Además quisiera…- no pudo continuar, se quedó boca abierta cuando vio la herida que tenía- ¿Qué rayos te paso en la pierna?

Fawn (enojada): Enganche con unas ramas y lo que yo haya hecho ayer no te importa.

Rosetta: Claro que me importa estuve todo el día buscándote.

Fawn: Me fui a volar por ahí ¿Contenta?

Rosetta: NO. ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? Quería hablar contigo.

Fawn: Aaaa, por favor, todo el día están ocupadas y ahora me dices que estuvieron preocupadas por mí

Rosetta: Según tú, eso a ti no te molestaba, así que ahora no vengas con que te enfada.

Silvermist, Tinkerbell e Iridessa: ¡Basta!

Las dos dejaron de pelear. Silvermist se puso en medio de las dos hadas

Silvermist: No vinimos aquí a discutir ¿Está bien? Fawn estuvo mal que te hayas ido de esa manera sin avisar a nadie. Rosetta no era necesario el golpe.

Fawn (suspiro): Lo siento.

Rosetta: También lo siento.

Iridessa: Fawn ¿A dónde fuiste?

Fawn: Ya se los dije, salí a volar, estaba aburrida aquí ¿Cuál es el problema?- sabía que no estaba bien mentirle a sus amigas, pero si les contaba que se hizo amiga de una humana de seguro no lo iban a comprender. Quizás Tinkerbell si, aunque no quería arriesgarse.

Tinkerbell: ¿Hasta qué hora estuviste a fuera?

Fawn: No estoy segura- se rasco la cabeza- llegue tarde a noche. Ahora, si no les molesta, podrían decirme ¿Cuál es el problema de todo esto?

Silvermist: estuvimos todo el día buscándote y como no te encontramos fuimos con la reina clarión…

Fawn: ¡¿Con la reina?!- no podía creerlo ahora tenía que dar explicaciones mayores- no puede ser ¿Por qué se hicieron tanto problema?

Rosetta (seria): Ya te lo dije estaba preocupada por ti.

Fawn no quiso decir nada, si lo hacía iban a seguir discutiendo.

Iridessa: Fawn, ¿no sería mejor que te revisaran esa pierna? Parece grave.

Fawn: Si iré a que me la vean.

Todas fueron hasta el hospital de inmediato. El hada sanadora las atendió enseguida. Le quito la venda a Fawn para poder verle mejor la herida.

Sanada: ¿Te duele cuando la apoyas o la mueves?

Fawn: Solo cuando la muevo pero no es tanto como ayer.

Sanadora: Bueno hiciste bien en vendártela, lograste que la herida no se hiciera tan grave y se sanara un poco.

No pudo evitar sonreír cuando el hada sanadora le decía esto. Después de todo, fue Alex quien le puso la venda en el tobillo.

Sanadora: Ponte esto una vez al día para que la rozadura termine de sanarse- le dio un pote de crema.

Fawn: Okey, gracias- agarro el pote.

El hada sanadora volvió a vendarle la pierna. Antes de despedirse, le dijo que si pasaba algo no dudara en regresar.

Al salir del hospital Silvermist, Iridessa y Tinkerbell se fueron a otro lado para que Fawn y Rosetta pudieran hablar a solas. Fawn no quería hablar, quería irse. Todavía tenía que encargarse de unos pájaros. No solo esto, tenía que darle explicaciones a la Reina clarión.

Rosetta: Fawn, puedes irte si eso es lo que quieres- se daba cuenta de que su amiga no quería hablar con ella. No quería obligarla a nada que causara una discusión.

Esta no dijo nada, simplemente se fue volando dejando a Rosetta sola. Antes que nada, fue ver a la Reina Clarión, quien se encontraba en una habitación del árbol del polvillo sentada en su escritorio escribiendo algunas cosas en un cuaderno.

Fawn: Disculpe…Reina Clarión.

Levanto la vista, al ver a Fawn, se acercó a ella.

Reina: Es bueno saber que nada malo te ocurrió.

Fawn: Si…bueno, en verdad lo siento- puso sus manos detrás de su espalda- No creí que podrían preocuparse por mi si salía a volar fuera de Pixie Hollow. Tampoco me di cuenta del tiempo que pase fuera.

Reina: Yo te perdono- le puso su mano en el hombro – pero con las que te debes disculpar son con tus amigas. Parecían muy angustiadas por ti ayer ¿Me imagino que ya has hablado con ellas?-retiro su mano.

Fawn: Si ya me contaron todo. Llegaron a mi casa desesperadas.

Reina: Muy bien. Ahora, me gustaría saber que se te cruzo por la cabeza cuando decidiste desaparecer de esa forma.

Fawn: Estoy cansada- bajo la cabeza- está pasando lo mismo todos los días. Mis amigas ya ni se acuerdan de que somos un grupo. Yo solo necesitaba un cambio de aire.

Clarión coloco su mano en la barbilla de Fawn para poder verla a la cara.

Reina: No te culpo por querer hacer algo diferente- saco su mano- pero irse por esa razón no es la mejor solución. Es como si tú quisieras escapar de tus problemas sin enfrentarlos. Te aconsejo que les digas a tus compañeras lo que pasa entre ustedes.

Fawn: Esta bien, hablare con ellas.

Reina: Así me gusta. Puedes irte…Por cierto, es un bonito collar el que tienes.

Fawn solo sonrió. Salió de ahí mientras la Clarión regresaba a su escritorio.

¿Ahora que hacia? Tenía que regresar con Alex eso era seguro. Primero fue a encargarse de los pájaros. Apenas termino preparo sus cosas para regresar ¿Y sus amigas? Más tarde hablaría con ellas. Sin pensarlo dos veces se transportó directamente hacia tierra firme.


	8. El regreso

**No soy dueña de Tinkerbell ni de ningún personaje que aparezca en las películas, libro o estén relacionada con ella, son propiedad de Disney.**

**Bueno, les dejo el capítulo 8. Que lo disfruten.**

**Capítulo 8:**** El regreso**

Alex estaba acostada en su cama leyendo un libro. Hacía rato que regreso de la escuela y su tarea ya estaba terminada. Sintió que alguien golpeaba su ventana. Dejo su libro un lado para ir a abrirla, con Alfa siguiéndola. Al ver que era Fawn no pudo evitar emocionarse, incluso el perro se puso contenta de verla.

Alex: ¿Ya regresaste?

Fawn: Te prometí volver o ¿no?- entro a la habitación.

Alex: Pues… sí, pero no te esperaba tan pronto-cerro la ventana- ¿Tu pierna esta mejor? ¿Qué tal tu día?

Fawn: Mi pierna está mejorando. En cuanto a mi día, he tenido mejores.

Alex: Jojo espera ¿Qué? Explícame mejor eso último que dijiste.

Fawn: Es un poco largo. Si tienes tiempo creo que puedo contarte todo.

Alex: Mis padres salieron hacer unas compras, así que estaremos solas por un rato.

Las dos se sentaron en el piso, una en frente de la otra. Alfa se acostó al lado de su dueña.

Fawn le conto todo lo que había pasado con sus amigas y la pequeña discusión que tuvo con Rosetta. Le explico, también, que tuvo que hablar con la reina clarión sobre su supuesta desaparición y de cómo se sentía últimamente.

Alex: Fawn, recuerda que yo te pregunte si no se iban a preocupar por ti.

Fawn: No creí que lo harían. Todo el tiempo están ocupadas, jamás se acuerdan de que somos un equipo.

Alex: ¿Les dijiste eso alguna vez?- levanto una ceja- ¿No has pensado que quizás a ellas les moleste tanto como a ti el no poder estar juntas?

Se quedó pensativa, nunca se preguntó cómo se sentían sus amigas.

Fawn: No- agacho la cabeza- jamás se me cruzo por la cabeza ninguna de esas preguntas.

Alex hizo lo mismo que la reina Clarión, puso su dedo en la barbilla de Fawn para poder verle la cara.

Alex: Si tú no dices nada estarás huyendo de tus problemas sin enfrentarlos.

"Huyendo de tus problemas" esa frase le estaba rebotando en su cabeza ¿Verdadera mente se estaba escapando de sus problemas? No sabía que hacer o pensar.

Fawn: No sé qué es lo que me está pasando.

Alex: Tienes que decirle a tus amigas lo que está pasando. Veras que te sentirás mejor cuando digas lo que sientes.

Fawn (suspiro): Esta bien, lo prometo.

Alex: En cuanto a Rosetta, habla con ella. Estoy segura que no le gusta mucho discutir contigo.

Fawn: A mí tampoco me gusta. Es mi mejor amiga, la conozco prácticamente de toda la vida.

Alex: ¿Cómo se conocieron?

Fawn: Mmm… es algo raro lo que ocurrió.

Alex: Vamos, cuéntamelo. Sin miedo.

Fawn: ¿Por dónde empiezo? Fue así, era mi segundo día en Pixie Hollow, estaba persiguiendo unos sapos cuando comenzó a llover. Tuve que refugiarme dentro de un árbol para que mis alas no se mojaran. Allí dentro sentí que alguien lloraba, fui a ver quién era y ahí estaba- hizo una pausa- Parecía sentirse sola, tenía el rostro oculto tras sus rodillas. Me acerque a ella y le puse mi mano en su hombro…ja la pobre retrocedió del susto.

Alex: ¿Qué le ocurría?

Fawn: No quise preguntárselo. Me senté a su lado y la abrace sin decir una sola palabra, tampoco paro de llorar en todo ese tiempo. Cuando paro de llover ella ya estaba mejor, nos presentamos y de ahí fuimos unidas. Al pasar el tiempo nos hicimos amigas de Iridessa, Silvermist y Tinkerbell.

Alex: Guau. Sí, es raro como se conocieron.

Fawn: Te lo dije. Jamás hablamos de lo que paso aquella vez. Eres la primera persona que le cuento esa historia.

Alex: Bueno Fawn, si son tan unidas como tú dices, con más razón tienes que hablar con ella.

Fawn: Sabes, una parte de mí quería hablar con ella pero…- su tono parecía deprimido- otra parte de mí quería irse.

Alex: Ooo vamos, no te pongas así- agarro a Fawn con sus dos manos.

Fawn: Uuou espera ¿Qué haces?

Alex: te levanto los ánimos- alejo a Alfa para poder pararse y empezó a girar por toda la habitación causando que Fawn se mareara. Se tiro en su cama dejando al hada a un lado de ella.

Ambas sintieron que el cuarto giraba.

Alex: Jajajaj, no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que hice eso.

Fawn (mareada): Estas loca- se paró con suavidad- trata de no hacerlo nunca.

Alex: Joo -giro su cabeza para mirarla- no seas aguafiestas. Solo estaba bromeando.

Fawn: Me las vas pagar- se puso las manos en sus caderas.

Se quedaron hablando un rato hasta que los padres de Alex llegaron.

Alex: Tienes que irte- se alarmo.

Fawn: De inmediato. Oye, prométeme que luego me mostraras ese famoso taller que tienes.

Alex: Si si, lo prometo pero ahora te tienes que ir.

Fawn se despidió de Alex y regreso a su casa, no muy tarde como la ultimo vez. Ahora lo que tenía que hacer era hablar con sus amigas.


	9. Una nueva pelea

**No soy dueña de Tinkerbell ni de ningún personaje que aparezca en las películas, libro o estén relacionada con ella, son propiedad de Disney.**

**Capítulo 9:**** Una nueva pelea.**

Fawn necesitaba encontrar a Rosetta de inmediato, tenían una charla pendiente. No la veía por ningún lado. Pudo ver que Silvermist estaba a delante de ella, así que se acero para poder preguntarle si sabía dónde estaba.

Fawn: Eii Silv.

El hada del agua se dio vuelta.

Silvermist: Aaa ¿Qué tal Fawn?

Fawn: Bien ¿Has visto a Rosetta?

Silvermist: No…aunque creo que estaba terminando de cerrar unas flores ¿Quieres que te ayude?

Fawn: No descuida, pero quiero que me hagas un favor.

Silvermist: ¿Qué necesitas?

Fawn: Quiero que me consigas unas de esas piedras que brillan cuando están en el océano- estiro sus brazos de punta en punta- Tamaño extra grande.

Silvermist: ¿Extra grande?- levanto un poco su brazo para pensar- pero eso es más grande que tú cabeza.

Fawn: Lo sé, es que…estoy trabajando en algo tu…no digas nada ¿de acuerdo?

Silvermist: De acuerdo, te la conseguiré lo más rápido que pueda. La dejare en tu casa.

Fawn: Okey gracias, te veo luego- se alejó para ir hacia donde estaban las hadas del jardín.

Rosetta no se encontraba allí. Le pregunto a sus compañeros de trabajo si no la habían visto y le dijeron que no.

Ya era tarde y Rosetta no parecía por ningún lado. Cansada de buscar decidió regresar a su casa. Cuando llego, el hada del jardín la estaba esperando al lado de la puerta apoyada sobre una piedra color azul transparente.

Fawn: Eii ¿Por dónde andabas?- trataba de ponerle el mejor ánimo- ¿Qué te paso?

Rosetta (seria): Salí a buscarte, me dijeron que te habías ido.

Fawn: So-solo salí recoger unas cosas, no le veo nada de malo eso.

Rosetta: Sabes, cuando vi a Silvermist cargando esta piedra- le dio un golpecito con su puño- pensé que era para Tinkerbell, pero cuando me dijo que era para ti comencé a preocuparme ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? Y esta vez dime la verdad.

Fawn: No me ocurre nada…y no estoy mintiendo.

Rosetta: Ooo, por favor- ya estaba casi al borde del enojo- te conozco de toda la vida ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta cuando estas mintiendo? ¿Qué estas tramando?

Fawn: ¿Disculpa? No estoy tramando nada, solo estoy haciendo mi vida. Eres tú la que está causando tantos líos.

Rosetta (enojada): ¿Yo causando líos? Si eres tú la que desaparece como si nada.

Fawn: Que no desaparecí…salí a volar, no pienso volver a repetirlo pero como siempre exageras las cosas.

Rosetta: No estoy exagerando. Me preocupo por ti. Ayer necesitaba hablar contigo y como no apareciste por ningún lado creí que algo malo te había pasado. Esta mañana, cuando pensé que podríamos hablar, te marchaste como si no te importara nada.

Fawn: Tu misma dijiste que me vaya si quería.

Rosetta: ¡Trataba de no volver a pelear!

Fawn: Pues entonces aiii…-se puso tensa- ¿Sabes qué? Basta, es obvio que no se puede razonar contigo. Vete ¿quieres?... simplemente déjame en paz.

Rosetta: Jaa…muy bien- bajo la voz- si así son las cosas está bien. Creí que solo se trataba de alguna de tus bromas, ya veo que no es así –se dio media vuelta- has lo que quieras no me interesa- salió volando.

Fawn: ¡Bien!- grito.

Entro a su casa furiosa, Rosetta no podía ser más imposible. Se tiro en su cama aun enojada. Cuando recordó toda la pelea las lágrimas comenzaron a salir, siempre odio discutir con ella. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que dejo afuera la piedra que le pidió a Silvermist.


	10. Enojarse no sirve de nada

**No soy dueña de Tinkerbell ni de ningún personaje que aparezca en las películas, libro o estén relacionada con ella, son propiedad de Disney.**

**UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIII PERDON POR LA TARDANZA! NO TENGO EXCUSAS SOLO ME OLVIDE JEJEJ…ES QUE ME PUSE A HACER OTRAS COSAS Y ME OLVIDABA DE SUBIR EL CAPITOLO.**

**Quiero agradecerle a mi mejor amiga por darme algunas ideas para este capítulo. Ojala ustedes puedan disfrutarlo igual que nosotras, saludos. **

**Capítulo 10:**** Enojarse no sirve de nada.**

Fawn (molesta): Es terca, torpe y testaruda.

Alex estaba sentada en el piso mirando como Fawn caminaba de un lado al otro de la cama. No había dicho una sola palabra desde que llego esa tarde. En parte, sabía que Fawn necesitaba descargarse así que simplemente la dejo hablar.

Fawn: No puede pasarse toda la vida exagerando de esa manera- se rasco la cabeza- es una tonta- se sentó cruzando los brazos.

Alex: ¿Ya terminaste?

Fawn: Sii

Alex: Te preguntare una cosa ¿hablaste con tus amigas?

Fawn: No pude hacerlo. No me sentía con ánimos de hablar esta mañana.

Alex: Significa que todo sigue igual. No sé qué es lo que vas a hacer ahora pero te aseguro que enojarse no es la mejor solución.

Fawn: Iba hacerlo ayer pero pase tanto tiempo buscando a Rosetta que se me olvido.

Alex: De acuerdo- se sentó en la cama- Hagamos algo, cuando te sientas lista de hablar con ellas entonces hazlo. Lo que vas a tener que hacer, antes que nada, es reconciliarte con Rosetta.

Fawn: Olvídalo. Si alguien tiene que disculparse es ella, fue la comenzó a discutir.

Alex tomo a Fawn de las alas para acercarla a su cara.

Alex: No seas orgullosa, no sirve de nada.

Fawn (seria y cruzada de brazos): Jaa si…Ponte de su lado ahora.

Alex: No estoy del lado de nadie- la depósito otra vez en la cama- solo sé que esas cosas no sirven. Me ha pasado y no es bonito.

Fawn: Sss, tratare de hablar con ella ¡Pero! Si llega a enojarse otra vez, no pienso volver a dirigirle la palabra.

Alex: Como tú quieras- levanto las manos- solo trata de pensar bien las cosas antes de hacerlas.

Fawn: Si tú lo dices- dijo con pocos ánimos.

Alex se levantó de la cama.

Alex: Ven, sígueme.

Fawn la siguió hasta el escritorio que estaba a un lado de la puerta de su cuarto. Alex se sentó en él haciendo a un lado todos los papeles y cuadernos que tenía arriba. Luego agarro una hoja en blanco y un lápiz.

Alex: ¿Puedo dibujarte?

Fawn: ¿A mí? Claro que puedes, no me molestaría en absoluto.

Alex: Genial mmm…ponte de perfil…con los brazos cruzados.

Fawn: ¿Así?- tomo la posición que le había pedido.

Alex: Perfecto. Ahora solo mírame, pero quédate en esa posición.

Fawn hizo exactamente lo que ella le pidió. La joven empezó a dibujarla con cuidado, quería copiar todos los rasgos a la perfección. Levantaba y bajaba la vista sin decir una sola palabra. Le llevo bastante tiempo terminara el dibujo, sobre todo por cómo eran las alas.

Alex: Ya está.

Fawn: Uuff, que bien- aliviada- ya me estaba cansada de estar de esa manera.

Alex: No es para tanto- le acercó el dibujo- dime ¿Qué te parece?

Fawn se quedó muda. El dibujo era perfecto. Era exactamente igual a ella, no había duda.

Fawn: Es brillante. Eres una excelente dibujante, es como si me hubiesen pegado a la hoja.

Alex: Ooo, solo estas exagerando.

Fawn: No, no estoy exagerando nada- se puso la mano en el corazón- es muy bonito de veras. Tienes mucho talento, no lo desperdicies.

Alex: ¿De veras piensas eso?- su tono era algo tímido.

Fawn: Claro que si- giro alrededor de la cabeza de Alex- No dejes de dibujar, algún día eso te llevara muy lejos.

Alex: Jaja- se sonrojo- a muy pocas amigas les he podido mostrar alguna de las cosas que hice.

Fawn: Entonces es un honor para mí. Por cierto, tengo que irme ya.

Alex: Entiendo. Nos vemos mañana. Y muchas gracias por la piedra que brilla- la saco de su bolsillo- voy hacer un collar con ella.

Fawn: Ya estamos a mano, tú me diste un colla y yo te di un objeto para que te hagas uno- se fue apartando- nos vemos luego y no dejes de dibujar.

**Bueno, ahora si voy a tratar de actualizar seguido…saludos.**


	11. ¿Qué le pasa a Fawn?

**No soy dueña de Tinkerbell ni de ningún personaje que aparezca en las películas, libro o estén relacionada con ella, son propiedad de Disney.**

**Hola a todos acá les dejo el capítulo 11 espero les guste, cualquier sugerencia es aceptada **

**Capítulo 11:** **¿Qué le pasa a Fawn?**

Todos los días, a la tarde, después de terminar su trabajo, Fawn volva a tierra firme para pasar tiempo con Alex. Siempre tenía el extremo cuidado de que nadie la viera. Llevaba haciéndolo 2 semanas. Cada vez, la joven y el hada de los animales, se hacían más unidas, lo que causo que Fawn se olvidara por completo de hablar con sus compañeras. Había intentado hablar con Rosetta para resolver las cosas pero el hada del jardín no quería escucharla, dándose cuenta de que era inútil hablar decidió ignorarla.

Tinkerbell, Silvermist e Iridessa ya se estaban preocupando mucho por ella. No sabían que era lo que le estaba pasando, ni tampoco sabían porque desaparecía de esa manera.

Un día decidieron juntarse, junto con Rosetta, en la casa de Tink. Se sentaron en la mesa redonda que estaba en la sala y empezaron a hablar.

Tinkerbell: Bueno creo que ya sabemos todas por qué estamos aquí. La pregunta sería ¿Alguien tiene idea de que es lo que le pasa a Fawn?

Silvermist e Iridessa negaron con la cabeza. Rosetta ni siquiera contesto, solo tenía la cabeza agachada mirando sus dedos.

Tinkerbell: ¿Tampoco han notado algo extraño en ella? Además de sus constantes desapariciones.

Silvermist alzo la mano.

Tinkerbell: Podrías decirnos que es - levanto una ceja.

Silvermist: Ooo claro- bajo la mano- la vez pasada me pido una piedra que brilla cuando está cerca del océano- estiro los brazos de punta a punta- tamaño extra grande.

Iridessa: ¿Para que la quería?

Silvermist: Me dijo que era un secreto, nada más.

Tinkerbell: ¿Sera algunas de sus bromas?- miro a Rosetta- ¿Qué piensas Ros?

Esta no contesto, seguía con la cabeza agachada sin prestarle mucha atención a las demás.

Tinkerbell: Rooss.

Rosetta: Eee?- sacudió la cabeza- ¿De qué estamos hablando?

Iridessa se golpeó la frente.

Silvermist: De Fawn Ros ¿No pusiste atención?

Rosetta: No…Escuchen chicas lo siento, pero no estoy de ánimo y no quiero hablar de Fawn- estaba a punto de llorar.

Todas miraron desconsoladas

Iridessa: ¿Qué paso? Dinos.

Rosetta: Snif… me pelee con ella hace dos semanas- se secó las lágrimas que le empezaron a caer.

Iridessa: ¿Qué?- le coloco la mano en el hombro- ¿Por qué?

Rosetta les conto como fue la discusión que tuvieron.

Tinkerbell: Descuida Ros- la consoló- fue solo una pequeña pelea, no podrá estar enojada toda su vida.

Rosetta: No lo creo chicas. Hace tres días se acercó hablarme y yo solo la ignore. Al final, creo que ella tiene razón, exagero las cosas.

Tinkerbell: Ninguna tiene la culpa. Ya veras, todo se va a solucionar.

Rosetta: Es que- sacudió la cabeza- no sé qué le sucede… y todo esto en verdad me intranquiliza, me pone nerviosa y me enoja- golpeo la mesa.

Nadie dijo nada, jamás habían visto a Rosetta de esa manera. Tinkerbell se levantó a abrazarla.

Tinkerbell: No te sientas mal. Todo se va solucionar- se separó de ella y miro a las demás- Mañana tendremos que hablar con Fawn.

Iridessa y Silvermist: ¡¿Mañana?!

Tinkerbell: ¿Cuál es problema?

Iridessa: Es importante que termine unas cosas con las demás hadas de la luz.

Silvermsit: Yo también tenía planes importantes- se pasó la mano por el cuello.

Tink se dejó caer en la silla.

Tinkerbell: Así no progresaremos en nada- golpeo su frente contra la mesa.

Rosetta: Bueno ¿Quién dice que no podemos buscarla hora?

Silvermist: Yo.

Iridessa, Rosetta y Tinkerbell: ¡¿Por qué?!- gritaron.

Silvermist: Miren hacia la ventana- señalo asustada con el dedo.

El hada del agua tenía razón, el cielo estaba oscuro y nublado. Si salían ahora sus alas se iban a mojar.

Sivermist: Espero que Fawn no tarde en regresar. La lluvia no terminar hasta mañana.

**El próximo capítulo es como una especie de continuación, lo subiré pronto. Saludos. **


	12. Día de lluvia

**No soy dueña de Tinkerbell ni de ningún personaje que aparezca en las películas, libro o estén relacionada con ella, son propiedad de Disney.**

**Mil Rosas: Hola, solo para aclararte, esto no es un ****femmeslash****. Aunque me gusta la idea de Fawn y Rosetta como pareja, en esta historia no es así. Sí hay otra duda me lo podes decir tranquilamente. Quizá en otro momento haga una historia romántica entre ellas dos pero por ahora me voy a concentrar en esta. Saludos. **

**Capítulo 12:**** Día de lluvia**

Ese mismo día Fawn y Alex se encontraban en el patio de la mansión. Fawn estaba sentada sobre una rama tratando de que Alex trepara en el árbol.

Fawn: Anímate, no seas cobarde.

Alex: No voy a hacerlo- estaba abrazada así misma- hace frio aquí a fuera y va comenzar a llover- miro las nubes oscuras que estaban en el cielo.

Fawn: Si te apresuras la lluvia no nos mojara.

Alex: ¿Es necesario?

Fawn: Si.

Alex: El problema es que yo nunca me he trepado a un árbol.

Fawn: Has hecho miles de cosas en tu vida y ¿Jamás te has trepado a un árbol?- se sorprendió

Alex: No…bueno si, una vez y casi me rompo el brazo. A partir de ese momento no quise trepar otro.

Fawn: Bueno si no puedes o no quieres trepar entonces vuela hasta aquí arriba.

Alex: Bromeas ¿verdad? Yo no puedo volar, no tengo alas.

Fawn: Jaja no las necesitas. Simplemente cierra los ojos y piensa en algo bonito.

Alex lo obedeció, entonces Fawn bajo de la rama y giro por todo el cuerpo de la joven dándole un poco de polvo de hada para que, esta, pudiera volar.

Fawn: Ya puedes abrirlos.

La joven abrió los ojos.

Alex: No pasó nada- miro al hada que estaba en frente de ella.

Fawn: Jaja ¿segura? ¿Por qué no miras abajo?

Alex: Deja de…-miro a bajo y se quedó con la boca abierta- estoy volando- movió su cuerpo alocadamente a causa de la impresión.

Fawn: Espera, espera no te asustes. Intenta moverte como si estuvieras debajo del agua.

La muchacha movió los brazos para impulsarse hacia arriba. Se sentó en la rama del árbol, por seguridad abrazo el tronco del mismo.

Fawn: ¿Lo ves? No fue tan difícil- se sentó en la rama que estaba enfrente de Alex

Alex: Ja dilo por ti ¿Qué quieres que vea?

Fawn: Mira ahí dentro- señalo el agujero que tenía el tronco.

Alex hecho un vistazo al agujero. Ahí dentro había un nido con tres huevos de pájaros que estaban a punto de nacer, la madre estaba a un lado. Los huevos empezaron a romperse de a poco. Cuando vio a pichones salir de cascaron no pudo evitar sonreír. La madre los acariciaba con su cabeza y les dio un poco de comida.

Alex: No puedo creer que me hayas hecho subir por esto- dijo con tono gracioso.

Fawn: ¿Te gusto? o ¿no?- se cruzó de brazos.

Alex: Jaja claro que sí.

Las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer; así que las dos amigas regresaron a la habitación.

Alex: ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?- se sentó en el piso- la lluvia no te dejara volar.

Fawn: Bueno ¿te molesta si me quedo aquí?

Alex: No me molesta…pero vas a tener que ser muy cuidadosa. Por ningún motivo abandones el cuarto ¿está bien?

Fawn (feliz): Jajá está bien, ya deja de preocuparte tanto- paso sus manos por el pelo de la chica.

Alex: Noo!- aparto al hada- jaja no hagas eso.

Fawn: Jaja hacía tiempo que no me divertía de esa manera.

Alex: Yo también- de repente sintió una tristeza dentro de ella.

Fawn: ¿Qué ocurre?- se preocupó al notar como la joven cambio el humor de repente.

Alex (suspiro): Extraño mucho a mis amigos. Aquí no me siento bien

Fawn: ¿Aun no has podido hacerte nuevos amigos?

Alex: No- abrazo sus piernas- Me mude aquí a mitad del año escolar… a veces llego a la escuela y siento que tengo un cartel en la cabeza que dice "Hola soy la chica nueva".

Fawn: Jamás me contaste eso- se apoyó en la pierna de la joven.

Alex: No me gusta hablar de ello.

Fawn: Eii calma… ya verás que muy pronto podrás relacionarte con los demás. Eres divertida y graciosa, sé que muchas personas van anotar eso. Es más, yo me divierto mucho contigo.

Alex: ¿Enserió lo crees?

Fawn: Si, lo juro por el collar que me diste- lo agarro con la mano.

Alex: Tu si sabes cómo animar a la gente- sonrió.

Fawn: Jeje todos me dicen eso.

Alex: Sabes, hace unos día pedí, por dos minutos aunque sea, tener una conversación con alguien- hizo una pausa- al otro día apareciste tú entre mis arbustos.

Fawn: ¡¿De verdad?! Jjajjajja.

Alex: ¿Qué? Ne le veo la risa.

Fawn: No, es que…jaja…también me pasó lo mismo.

Alex: ¿Cómo que lo mismo?

Fawn: Claro, es decir, hace unos días también pedí tener una conversación con alguien, aunque sea por 15 segundos.

Alex: Mmmm…no te creo.

Fawn: Es verdad, no te mentiría con algo así.

Alex: Jaja de todas las cosas locas que pasan me vengo hacer amiga de un hada con las mismas ideas.

Fawn: Pero no cualquier hada- se puso las manos detrás de su espalda- la más brillante, ingeniosa, bonita, popular, loca, grande, amigable, amable, bella, valiente, dulce, bondadosa, cariñosa…

Alex: Jajja ya ¡Basta!

Fawn ¿Qué? Es la verdad.

Alex: Mmmm te creo lo de Loca, valiente…y amigable pero el resto no me la creo.

Fawn: ¡Oye!

Alex: UUppssss… lo olvide, también eres algo bonita jaja.

Fawn: Ja ja que graciosa- dijo con un tono irónico.

Cuando se hizo de noche y llego la hora de dormir, Alex puso sobre el escritorio una almohada en miniatura con una cobija para que Fawn pudiera dormir.


	13. Un día de escuela

**No soy dueña de Tinkerbell ni de ningún personaje que aparezca en las películas, libro o estén relacionada con ella, son propiedad de Disney.**

**Mil Rosas: Bueno, antes de hacer una historia de ellas dos primero tengo pensado publicar otras dos historias así que vas a tener que esperar jejje.**

**AkumuHoshi: Bueno primero que nada, gracias por tu comentario. Iridessa me gusta más que anda por su lado negativo ajaj. Me alegro que te haya interesado la historia. **

**Capítulo 13:** **Un día de escuela**

Alex se levantó a las apuradas. Desayuno, se cambió y se lavó los dientes con rapidez. Fue hasta donde estaba su escritorio a guardar unas cosas que necesitaba para la escuela, lo hizo tan rápido que no se dio cuenta que metió a Fawn en su mochila.

El hada se despertó a causa de los golpes que le daban los libros.

Fawn: Eii Alex estoy aquí adentro.

Esta, no contesto, corrió hacia su auto y se dirigió a la escuela. Mientras iba caminando por el pasillo un chico la empujo haciendo que se le cayeran un cuaderno y otros útiles que tenía en la mano.

Chico: Fíjate por donde vas torpe.

La joven no contesto y tampoco le importaba lo que le dijera un tonto como ese. En cambio, a Fawn, que escucho lo que le dijo aquel chico, si le importo. Odiaba cuando alguien se metía con sus amigos y ese chico tenía los minutos contados. Alex se agacho a juntar sus cosas, antes de poder agarrar el cuaderno un joven lo recogió por ella. La mucha levanto la vista, era un joven de su edad, alto, pelo castaño y ojos azules.

Alex: Amm gracias…- agarro el cuaderno, el resto de sus útiles y se levantó- disculpa pero…no se tu nombre.

Chico: Soy Daniel y tú eres…Alex ¿verdad?

Alex: Si- trago saliva- soy la chica nueva.

Daniel: Jeje solo se es nueva el primer día, luego ya eres como todos nosotros.

Alex: Gracias…creo- comenzó a caminar hacia el salón.

Daniel: Veo que Malcon Hultics no fue amable contigo hoy- le siguió el paso.

Alex: La verdad no me importa, he oído que nadie lo soporta por aquí. Ni a el ni a su grupo de amigos.

Daniel: Sii… aunque no esto bien lo que te hizo.

Alex: Oye- se paró- te agradezco mucho pero prefiero dejarlo así si no es mucha molestia.

Daniel: De acuerdo lo siento. Por cierto, bonito collar el que tienes

Alex: Gracias- se agarró el colgante- me lo dio una muy querida amiga.

Daniel: Súper.

"Así que Malcon Hultics eh" pensó Fawn en su cabeza, había escuchado toda la conversación y se iba encargar de él. El hada abrió un poco el cierre de la mochila para poder ver, pudo notar que Alex ya estaba entrando al salón de clases.

Daniel: ¿Quieres sentarte con migo?

Alex: De acuerdo.

Apenas tomo asiento, Malcon la golpeo con un libro en la cabeza. Esta vez Fawn pudo verlo de pies a cabeza, era un chico regordete, su pelo era morocho y estaba despeinado.

Daniel: Eii Malcon déjala en paz.

Malcon: Uii y mira cuanto miedo tengo- se burló.

Daniel estuvo a punto de pegarle pero Alex la detuvo.

Alex: Ahí viene la profesora.

Los dos muchachos se sentaron antes de que los vieran pelear. Cuando todos le prestaron más atención a lo que anotaba la profesora en el pizarrón Fawn aprovecho para salir de la mochila. Camino por debajo de los bancos hasta llegar donde estaba el de Malcon. El bravucón se sentaba a unos cinco bancos más adelante que el de la joven.

Alex bajo la vista un segundo y al ver que el hada estaba dando vueltas por el piso del salón se alarmo ¿Qué hacia ella aquí? Le hizo seña para que se metiera en su mochila pero Fawn no hizo caso.

Profesora: Algún problema señorita Winkist- notando la distracción de la muchacha.

Alex (alarmada): Aaa no…solo creí que se me había caído algo- volvió a su postura normal. Por suertes sus compañeros solo la vieron a ella y no al hada.

Fawn se paró enfrente de los zapatos de Malcon, le desato los cordones de ambos pares e hizo un nudo con ellos. Luego lanzo un poco de su polvo de hada al cinto y a la cremallera de los pantalones del brabucón, para que se desabrocharan y al cierre se bajara. Cuando termino, regreso a la mochila dejando a Alex un poco más tranquila.

Al tocar el timbre del recreo Malcon se paró, dio un paso y los pantalones se le bajaron.

Chica: Miren Malcon usa calzoncillos amarillos.

Todos se empezaron a reír. Malcon se subió los pantalones, intento correr pero tropezó a causa de que, alguien, había hecho un nudo con sus cordones. Antes de levantarse, se desato el nudo, subio sus pantalones y salió corriendo mientras se abrochaba el cinto.

Daniel: Jajjajaja por fin recibió su merecido jajajjaj.

Alex: Jajja si- azoto su mochila contra el banco sabía que la personita que estaba ahí adentro tenía algo que ver con eso.

**Perdonen la demora, es que tenía complicaciones para escribir este capitulo. **


	14. Hablando de amor

**No soy dueña de Tinkerbell ni de ningún personaje que aparezca en las películas, libro o estén relacionada con ella, son propiedad de Disney.**

**Saililove-chan: Hola, gracias por tu comentario. Significa bastante y espero puedas seguir disfrutando de la historia. **

**Capítulo 14:** **Hablando de amor**

Al terminar las clases, Alex fue caminando hasta su casa. Como no había nadie en la calle, Fawn iba volando al lado de ella. Además, la pobre hada necesitaba salir un rato ya que estuvo todo el día dentro de la mochila.

Alex: Enserio Fawn, no vuelvas hacer eso nunca más.

Fawn: Ese bravucón se lo merecía.

Alex: Ya lo sé pero pones en peligro tu vida, no quiero que nada malo te pase.

Fawn: Esta bien- dijo con tono de fastidio- no volveré hacerlo.

Alex: Así está muy bien.

Fawn: Aunque- se puso en frete de la chica- debes admitir que fue gracioso.

Alex: Jaja eres un dolor de cabeza- movió al hada de lugar.

Fawn: Jaa tu sigue evadiéndome.

Alex: Como digas ¿No tendrías que estar regresando a tu casa ahora?

Fawn: Olvídalo, me quedare a pasar la tarde contigo como siempre.

Alex: No Fawn- se detuvo a mirarla- ya has estado toda la noche ayer y toda la mañana de hoy conmigo. Tus amigas se pueden preocupar por ti.

Fawn: No lo aran, créeme.

Alex: ¿Debo recordarte lo que paso la última vez que me dijiste eso? El que estén ocupadas casi todo el tiempo como tú dices no quiere decir que no tengan un minuto para darse cuenta de que te ausentas debes en cuando y que estuviste desaparecida todo un día, mas sabiendo lo fuerte que estuvo la tormenta de ayer.

Fawn: Pero no quiero volver, además prometiste mostrarme tu taller y aun no lo has hecho.

Alex: Te lo mostrare otro día.

Fawn: Siempre dices lo mismo y al final no lo haces.

Alex: Te prometo que esta vez lo haré. Por favor no te arriesgues y regresa a tu casa.

Fawn (suspiro): Muy bien, regresare a casa…pero solo si me dejas acompañarte hasta la tuya.

Alex: De acuerdo-retomo su camino- Ahora dime ¿De qué te estas escapando?

Fawn: ¡¿Yo?! No me estoy escapando de nada.

Alex: A mí no me engañas ¿Qué ocurrió esta vez? Debe haber alguna razón por la no tengas tantas ganas de regresar a tu casa.

Fawn tenía muy pocas ganas de contestar a la pregunta. Trato de cambiar de tema pero no lo consiguió.

Alex: Vamos, confía en mi ¿Qué paso ahora?

Fawn: Mmmm…-se cruzó de brazos- No tuve ningún problema con ellas, tuve un problema con una de ellas.

Alex: Adivinare, Rosetta ¿Verdad?

Fawn: Podemos dejar el tema aquí, no quiero hablar de ello.

Alex: Como tú quieras. Pero si quieres hablar, ya sabes que puedes contar con migo.

Se hizo un silencio incomodo hasta que Fawn rompió el silencio.

Fawn: A propósito, ese chico de hoy…creo que le interesas.

Alex: ¡¿Qué?!- se sonrojo- no claro que no solo fue…amable con migo es todo.

Fawn: Ya te viii…Te gusta.

Alex: Cállate, ni siquiera tengo ganas de tener novio.

Fawn: ¿Por qué no? Parecen una bonita pareja.

Alex: Pooorqueee lo acabo de conocer hace dos minutos no puede ser mi novio así nada más.

Fawn: ¿Es solo por eso? O ¿Hay algo más?

Alex: Bueno…si, termine con mi novio cuando me mude aquí y no estoy lista para empezar una nueva relación. Lo único que quiero por el momento es que él sea mi amigo y nada más. Quizás, si pasa el tiempo, podamos llegar a ser algo más pero por el momento no quiero. Y porque rayos estoy hablando contigo de esto, es decir, eres un hada.

Fawn: Heeyyy que sea un hada no quiere decir que no nos enamoremos o no hablemos de cosas románticas- dijo algo ofendida.

Alex: Uiii lo siento, todavía no se mucho sobre las hada. Siéndote sincera jamás le di mucha importancia hasta que tú llegaste. Y dejémoslo así, ya no importa.

Fawn: Esta bien, no me meteré más en ese tema.

Alex: ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Alguien te guste?

Fawn: Pueesss…si hay alguien. Es un Sparrowman, no es muy guapo pero me gusta. Se llama Buck fue mi compañero en los Pixie Hollow Games.

Alex. Si a ti te gusta, no tienes por qué avergonzarte.

Fawn: Jaja ya lo sé.

Continuaron hablando todo el camino de regreso a casa. Cuando llegaron, Alex y Fawn se despidieron.

**Okey, puede que este capítulo sea algo cargoso pero quería poner la cosa algo romántica.**

**Quizá tarde en subir el siguiente capítulo porque tengo exámenes así que se me va hacer un poco difícil. Espero poder renovar pronto.**

**Saludos.**


	15. No pensamos diferente

**No soy dueña de Tinkerbell ni de ningún personaje que aparezca en las películas, libro o estén relacionada con ella, son propiedad de Disney.**

**Regrese al fin…sepan disculpar, lo que pasa es que no es fácil estudiar química y biología celular al mismo tiempo ¿A vos no te cuesta? si no te cuesta te felicito. Y si te cuesta como a mí, bueno, comprendo tu dolor. **

**Anónimo: No te preocupes, yo también soy igual cuando me emociona una historia. Creo que muchos le pasan lo mismo. **

**Okey disfruten él capitulo. **

**Capítulo 15:** **No pensamos diferente.**

Fawn no tuvo la mejor bienvenida que digamos porque cuando llego Tinkerbell y Rosetta la estaban esperando en la puerta de su casa.

Fawn: Ouu- trago saliva mientras aterrizaba donde estaban sus amigas.

Tinkerbell: Tranquila- levanto las manos- vinimos en sol de paz y no queremos discutir ¿Podemos hablar?

Fawn tuvo que ignorar el hecho de que Rosetta estuviera ahí, todavía le seguía algo molesta con ella por como la había tratado la vez anterior.

Fawn: ¿Solo tú y yo?-se puso la mano en su caderas- O ¿Tu, la señorita perfección y yo?- miro de reojo a Rosetta, quien fijo la visa a otro lado.

Tinkerbell: Por favor Fawn, no queremos pelear.

Fawn tenía muy pocas ganas de hablar pero se le vino a la cabeza la cara de Alex. Le había prometido que iba a conversar con sus amigar y hasta ahora no lo había hecho. Pero, en parte, tampoco se sentía lista de decirle lo que pasaba.

Fawn: ¿Qué ocurre?

Tinkerbell: Solo queremos saber si te pasa algo…es decir, te has alejado mucho estas últimas semanas y solo queremos que confíes en nosotras.

Fawn: Mira ya lo dije antes, no me pasa nada y solo estoy yendo y viniendo por diversión. No hago nada malo- se dirigió a la puerta de su casa para no tener que hablar más el tema pero antes de poder tocar el picaporte Rosetta le hablo.

Rosetta (seria): Estas mintiendo…

Fawn conto hasta diez para no tener que gritar. Se dio vuelta y miro a Rosetta a los ojos.

Fawn (seria): ¿Cuál es tu problema?

Rosetta: Sé que algo estas ocultando y no lo quieres decir- se cruzó de brazos.

Tinkerbell: Eemm chicas…

Fawn y Rosetta (mirando a Tink): No te metas- volvieron a mirarse a los ojos.

Tink no dijo nada mas pero si esas dos empezaban a tirarse de los pelo iba a tener que separarlas.

Fawn: Estoy empezando a cansarme de tus dudas.

Rosetta: Y yo estoy empezando a cansarme de tus mentiras.

Fawn trato de relajarse un poco antes de volver a estallar. Rosetta también trato de hacer lo mismo.

Fawn: Aaaaii no voy a pelear contigo otra vez. Simplemente no tiene sentido.

Rosetta: Tal vez si pasaras menos tiempo ignorándonos las cosas serían de otro modo.

Fawn: ¿Ignorándolas? Yo ignorándolas- se puso roja- Todos los días es lo mismo…ustedes siempre están ocupadas, ni siquiera se dan cuenta de que poco a poco nos estamos separando.

Rosetta: ¿De verdad piensas que no me doy cuenta de eso? Es lo que he querido decirte todo este tiempo pero nunca quisiste escucharme- también se puso roja- ¿Enserió piensas que me gusta la idea de estar discutiendo contigo?

Fawn no sabía que decir pero a los pocos segundo volvió a grita.

Fawn: Hace unos días quise hablar contigo pero me ignoraste ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera luego?

Tinkerbell: ¡SUFUCIENTE!- grito y se puso más roja que Rosetta Fawn.

Ambas hadas pararon

Tinkerbell: Esto no nos está llevando a ningún lado. Mírense…ustedes dos son amigas deben tratar de resolver sus problemas de una mejor manera que no sea discutir.

Fawn sabía que Tink tenía razón pero ese tema ya la tenía cansada. No quería decirles lo de Alex, el miedo a que no la comprendan y la obliguen a separarse de ella era mucho.

Fawn (sacudió la cabeza): ¿Podrían dejarme unos momentos a solas? Necesito pensar un poco.

Tinkerbell: Esta bien, pero por favor…dinos si necesitas algo- se dio vuelta- vámonos Ros.

Las dos se fueron. Rosetta no había quedado muy tranquila, de alguna manera iba tratar de descubrir lo que estaba haciendo Fawn.

El hada de los animales se quedó encerrada en su casa el resto del día. Lo que le dijo Rosetta la dejo pensativa. Al final pensaban iguales, ambas sentían que su grupo se estaba separando. Alex le había preguntado cómo se sentían sus compañeras y ella no supo responderle. De alguna forma tenía que arreglar las cosas.

Fawn: Sss ¿Ahora qué voy hacer?

**Las cosas entre Rosetta y Fawn parecen estar poniéndose un poco más complicada. Prometo no tardar muchos en subir el próximo cap. **

**Por cierto, muchas gracias por los comentarios de verdad significa mucho. Mas considerando el hecho de que soy nueva en esto, aunque siempre me gusto escribir. De verdad, mil gracias =D.**

**Saludos.**


	16. El secreto revelado

_**No soy dueña de Tinkerbell ni de ningún personaje que aparezca en las películas, libro o estén relacionada con ella, son propiedad de Disney.**_

**saililove-chan: Me gusta mucho tu buena onda jejeje. **

**Capítulo 16:**** El secreto revelado.**

Al pasar los días Fawn seguía viajando a tierra firme. Alex notaba que a Fawn algo le había sucedido con sus amigas o con una de ellas, en el tiempo que llevaban juntas ya podía darse cuenta de cuando estaba triste, enojada o preocupada. Iba a tener que ayudarla de alguna manera.

Rosetta por otra parte se la pasaba vigilando los movimientos de Fawn hasta que una tarde decidió seguirla. Espero a escondidas a que Fawn saliera de su casa y empezó a seguirla .El hada de los animales voló hasta tierra firme sin sospechar que la estaban siguiendo. Como siempre, fue hasta la casa de Alex y entro por la ventana que daba a su habitación. Rosetta se quedó detrás de otro edificio.

"¿Pero qué está haciendo?" pensó el Rosetta. Al ver como Fawn hablaba con un humano se quedó impactada "¿acaso se volvió loca? ¿Eso es lo que estaba haciendo todo este tiempo? ¿Y si le hace daño?" El hada del jardín se hacía un montón de preguntas ¿Qué hacia ella ahora? Tenía que contárselo a alguien, si a Fawn le pasaba algo malo por estar hablando con humanos no podría perdonárselo. Se alejó de casa y regreso a Pixie Hollow.

Mientras tanto Alex le contaba a Fawn lo excelente que estuvo su día de escuela. Daniel le presento un grupo de amigos y amigas que la trataron muy bien pero igual se sentía algo tímida porque no los conocía mucho.

Fawn: Chica, no tienes por qué asustarte. Ese Daniel parece un chico agradable y de seguro sus compañeros también lo son.

Alex: Fueron muy amigables con migo. Hay una chica que es muy graciosa, me reí mucho con ella.

Fawn: Te felicito- sacudió todo el pelo de la muchacha.

Alex: Jaja te dije que no hicieras eso- la agarro con las manos y, como hizo la última vez, giro por todo el cuarto hasta marearse.

Alex se acostó en el piso a causa del mareo dejando a Fawn a un lado. El hada se intentó levantar pero cayó.

Fawn: Crece de una vez niña- se levantó de nuevo y esta vez tuvo éxito.

Alex: Jajaja cierra la boca, es divertido cuando te lo hago a ti- se pasó la mano por el cuello- Oye…tengo que mostrarte algo ¿Puedes volar?

Fawn: Un poco, aun siento que el mundo me da vueltas ¿Qué quieres que vea?

Alex: Ven, siéntate a mi hombro- agarro a Fawn de las alas y la puso en su hombro- pero maten los ojos cerrados.

Fawn hizo lo que lo que al joven le pidió. Alex bajo hasta donde estaba el sótano de su casa.

Alex: Ábrelos.

El hada lo hizo pero no pudo ver nada, estaba muy oscuro en ese lugar.

Fawn: No veo nada.

Alex: Espera- encendió la luz y la vista ya era mucho mejor- Fawn, te presento mi taller.

La pequeña se quedó con la boca abierta. Había muchos dibujos por todas las paredes; una enorme vía de tren a escala con árboles, distintos tipos de locomotoras con vagones, puentes, túneles y montañas que decoraban, aun lado estaba los controles; el techo tenía colgado varios aviones de diferentes tamaños y colores; Había repisas con diferentes muñecos y autos de colección; Por último, en una esquina, había un escritorio con pinturas lápices y, también, había un avión que se estaba pintando. Fawn voló por todo el taller sin perderse un solo detalle.

Fawn: Ooo cielos Alex jaja…-iba de un lado a otro tocando las cosas, sobre todo los aviones- ¿Los aviones los hiciste tú?

Alex: Jaja si con ayuda de mi papa. La mayoría de las veces yo los pinto por diversión, ese que está en el escritorio lo estoy terminando….Y ese rojo con negro- señalo al techo- lo pinte con unas amigas cuando tenía 15 años, por eso tiene las letras _A,L,G_son de nuestros nombres.

Fawn: ¡Fascinante!- se acercó al avión- Si Tink ve esto se enloquecería.

Alex: ¿Esa es el hada artesana?

Fawn: Si, le encantan todo este tipo de cosas.

Alex: Genial… ¿Quieres dar un paseo en el tren?

Fawn: ¡Claro que quiero!

Se sentó en uno de los vagones. Alex encendió los trenes y los manejo con los controles. Todas las locomotoras empezaron a funcionar por distintas vías. Fawn se reía mientras marchaba. Pasar por los túneles no era ningún problema porque eran un poco más grandes que ella. Dio como ocho vueltas por vías diferentes hasta que Alex pago las locomotoras.

Fawn: Aaa quiero otra vuelta.

Alex: Jaja si no lo apago ahora no dejaras de dar vueltas.

Fawn: Oye…tengo una idea- se acercó a la joven- ¿Qué te parece si te ayudo a terminar de pintar se avión que está en tu escritorio?

Alex: Seguro.

Se pasaron el resto del tiempo terminando de pintar el avión de un verde oscuro con unas rayas marrones en los costados, en la parte del medio escribieron las letras F, A de color negro.

Alex: Listo, cuando venga mi padre lo colgare en el techo.

Fawn: ¿El hizo todo este espacio pata ti?

Alex: Lo hicimos juntos, nos llevó mucho tiempo…más que nada por las vías de trenes y las veces que nos mudamos.

Fawn: Todo esto es increíble.

Alex: Que bueno que te guste, mira otro poco yo guardare unas cosas

Fawn dio otra vuelta por el taller. Camino en una repisa y encontró un portarretrato con una foto en blanco y negro con 5 chicas, una de ellas era Alex, sentadas en un banco de una plaza. Curiosamente las otras 4 chicas tenían un pequeño parecido a las amigas de Fawn, lo que la dejo algo impresionada.

Alex: ¿Qué miras?- se acercó al hada.

Fawn: ¿Son tus amigas?- no despego la vista de la foto.

Alex: Si.

Tomo el portarretrato y fue a sentarse en el escritorio junto a Fawn.

Alex: Esta foto la sacaron el día antes de mudarme a esta ciudad. Ella es Amy- señalo la chica parecida a Tinkerbell- es muy leal, le encanta pasar el tiempo en grande y se molesta cuando las cosas no le salen bien; cuando se enoja su cara se pone totalmente roja, también es algo curiosa. Ella es Grace- señalo la que es parecida a Silvermist- es dulce, compasiva, siempre está dispuesta a escuchar a los demás y a veces suele ser muy indecisa. Ella Emily- señalo la que es parecida a Iridessa- intenta verle el lado positivo a las cosas pero se preocupa en exceso con eso te lo defino todo. Una vez cuando estábamos de excursión en una reserva natural, por accidente, me separe del grupo cuando lo encontré Emily estaba al borde de un infarto… creo que creyó que me había comido un oso jajaj. Pero bueno también es una muy buena chica.

Fawn: Jaja ¿Y ella quién es?- apunto con el dedo a la chica parecida a Rosetta.

Alex: Y ella es mi mejor amiga- hizo una pequeña sonrisa- se llama Lucy. Es ingeniosa, simpática, da buenos consejos, le gusta la perfección, verse bella y la falta de higiene la altera mucho; también dulce ¡Y!...-miro a Fawn a los ojos- Al igual que tu amiga Rosetta, puede ser terca, torpe y testaruda cuando se lo propone. Sin embargo, para mí, no existe mejor persona que ella- dejo el portarretrato a un lado del escritorio- Cuando me entere que iba a mudarme otra vez de ciudad yo solo quería estar sola, estaba molesta porque era empezar una nueva ciudad, nueva escuela, separarme de mis amigos…Sin darme cuenta me aleje del grupo, Lucy nota que yo estaba extraña y estaba muy preocupada por mí- sacudió la cabeza en forma negativa- terminamos discutiendo, no recuerdo cuantos días estuvimos sin hablarnos.

Fawn: ¿Qué paso luego?

Alex: Un día, así no más, me reconcilie con ella. Le conté que mi comportamiento se debía a que me iba a mudar, ella se puso muy mal pero luego entendimos que seguiríamos siendo amigas por siempre y que nadie lo cambiaria. Amy, Grace, Emily, Lucy y yo seguimos siendo un grupo sin importar las distancias. Me escriben a menudo y piensan venir en visitarme a principios del verano.

Fawn: Eso es genial.

Alex: Si, lo es. Escucha Fawn, a tus amigas les importas mucho aunque parezcan estar ocupadas. No serían lo mismo si no se tuvieran las unas con las otras, el grupo que tienen entre ustedes jamás se extinguirá estoy seguro de ello.

Fawn: Bueno, supongo que he sido algo dura con ellas últimamente. Intentare arreglar las cosas de alguna manera.

Alex: Promételo.

Fawn: Lo prometo.

Alex: Por nuestra amistad.

Fawn: De acuerdo- levanto la mano y se puso la otra en el corazón- prometo arreglar las cosas mis amigas. Lo prometo por nuestra amistad.

Después de pasar otro rato en el taller, regresaron al cuarto de Alex, Fawn se despidió de ella pero antes de partir.

Fawn: Gracias…

Alex: Ja ¿Por qué?

Fawn: Por ser mi amiga y por todo lo que has hecho por mí.

Alex: Aaa no es mucho jiji. También te agradezco por todo.

El hada salió por la ventana como siempre y regreso a su hogar.

**Rosetta sabe el secreto de Fawn… ¿Qué pasara ahora? Lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo. **


	17. Lo tienes prohibido

**No soy dueña de Tinkerbell ni de ningún personaje que aparezca en las películas, libro o estén relacionada con ella, son propiedad de Disney.**

**Akumu Hoshi: hay que pensar que las hadas reciben una ración de polvillo de hada una vez por día y parce que dura bastante jjeje…en mi fic dura más =P **

**Nanu: Jaja la intriga es lo peor que puede pasar pero te prometo que no voy a tardar en subir el próximo cap. **

**saililove-chan: Fue un error de escritura mío…es conmigo, no con migo :S eso pasa cuando escribo rápido. **

**Aclaro una cosa para todos, no faltan muchos capítulos para terminar la historia. Además a partir de ahora las cosas van a cambiar en algunas cosas. **

**Capítulo 17:**** Lo tienes prohibido****  
**

Fawn estaba en su casa preparando algo para comer. Al sentir que alguien tocaba la puerta dejo todo a un lado y fue ver quien era. Resultaba ser Viola una de las ayudante de la Reina Clarión.

Fawn: ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?- pregunto sin entender porque estaba ahí ese mensajero.

Viola: La Reina Clarión quiere verte de inmediato. Por favor acompáñame.

El hada de los animales siguió a Viola hasta el árbol del polvillo donde la esperaba la Reina. Viola le pido a Fawn que aguardara unos minutos y luego regreso.

Viola: La Reina te espera dentro de su oficina.

Viola se alejó mientras Fawn entraba a ver la Reina, quien estaba parada esperándola junto a Rosetta, Silvermist, Tinkebell e Iridessa.

Fawn: ¿Qué ocurre aquí?- se paró en frente de Clarión.

Reina: Lo mismo me gustaría saber a mí.

Fawn: Dd-disculpe pero no sé a qué se refiere.

Reina: Fawn, tengo entendido que has estado yendo a tierra firme a ver una joven humana ¿Es verdad?

Fawn se quedó sin habla ¿Cómo se había enterado? Al ver el rostro de sus amigas ya no tuvo más dudas, sintió como una ira le invadía,

Fawn: Ustedes- frunció el ceño.

Reina: No las metas a ellas ¿Tienes idea de lo que estás haciendo? Tu vida puede correr en riesgo al exponerte de esa forma.

Fawn: No es tan así, enserio, tengo mucho cuidado cuando voy y…

No la dejo continuar.

Reina; Por más cuidado que tengas, hablar con humanos está prohibido ¿Qué te hace pensar que esa chica no puede ser peligrosa?

Fawn: No le es, créame. Es una persona muy amable.

Comenzó a contarle como cayo en los arbustos de la casa de Alex y de cómo la había ayudado.

Reina: De modo que, cuando hace unos días, te creían desaparecida en realidad estabas con una humana y no solo eso, ni siquiera intentaste escapar de la casa.

Fawn: Al principio pensé que me iba hacer daño pero no fue así. Algo en mi me dijo que ella era buena. Por favor- suplico- no me separe de ella.

Reina: ¿Quieres estar con ella? De acuerdo, te daré una opción- levanto un dedo.

Fawn: ¿Cuál es?

Reina: Que ella se venga a vivir aquí y nunca regrese a tierra firme.

Fawn: No puedo pedirle eso, tiene una familia y amigos que la quieren.

Reina: Lo siento pero solo tienes esa opción. Si no; tendrás que dejar de verla.

Fawn: No puedo hacerlo ella es…es- suspiro- _**es mi mejor amiga**_**.**

Rosetta: ¡¿QUE?!- interrumpió. De alguna manera se sentía reemplazada.

Reina: Por favor Rosetta- la miro- no interrumpas- volvió a mirar a Fawn- No tengo otra alternativa- suspiro- tienes prohibido viajar a tierra firme a partir de ahora.

Fawn: ¡¿Qué?!

Reina: Ya me escuchaste, no volverás a tierra firme ni siquiera para al cambio de estación hasta que no te hayas quitado a esa chica de la cabeza.

Fawn: No…no puede- cuando sintió que la lagrimas estaban por salir se fue de la habitación.

Tink, Ros, Dess y Silv la siguieron. La Reina Clarión por otra parte, se sentó en el escritorio y se masajeo la cabeza.

Reina: Siii…ya puedes salir.

Detrás del escritorio había una puerta que llevaba a otro cuarto, de ahí, salió Hada Mary.

Mary: Ooo creo que fue un castigo muy fuerte.

Reina: ¿Qué sugieres que haga entonces?- se dio vuelta a mirarla.

Mary: Clarión, esa pobre niña necesita saber porque está prohibido hablar con los humanos. Yo sé que no te gusta hablar del tema pero…

Reina: Por favor ni…ni siquiera lo menciones- suspiro- Veré que are luego. Por el momento, esa es mi decisión.

Mientras tanto, Fawn volaba a toda velocidad tratando de escaparse de sus compañera que le gritaban desesperada que se detenga. No podía perdonarlas.

Rosetta (deteniéndose): Fawn por favor no te enfades con las demás…fui yo quien se lo dijo a la reina- grito, esto causo que el hada de los animales aterrizara en piso.

Eso fue lo último que necesitaba escuchar. De pronto la tristeza se transformaba en furia. Cuando sintió que Rosetta le ponía su mano en el hombro la empujo causando que esta se cayera al piso.

Fawn: ¡Todo esto es tú culpa!

Silvermist: ¡Fawn! No quiso hacerte daño- ayudo a Rosetta a levantarse.

Iridessa: Tiene razón, Rosetta pensó que algo malo te podría ocurrir.

Fawn: ¡No!- grito- no, no y no…suficiente, estoy cansada de escuchar siempre lo mismo. Ahora, tu, tú y tu- apunto con el dedo a Tink, Dessa y Silv- no quiero que vuelvan a dirigir la palabra nunca más. Y en cuanto a ti- apunto a Rosetta- no solo no quiero volver hablarte, si no que no quiero volver a verte nunca más el resto de mi vida.

Se alejó de ahí sin darles tiempo de contestar. Rosetta se fue para otro lado y sus amigas la siguieron.

Fawn entro a su casa destruida. Recordó todos los buenos momentos que había pasado con Alex y se enfureció aún más. Empezó a tirar cillas, la mesa y romper cosas que estaban a mano, se arrancó el collar con el dije de estrella que tenía puesto y lo arrojo. Siguió tirando otras cosas hasta que logro tranquilizarse. Después agarro el collar que había tirado, se sentó en el piso apoyada contra la pared y lo observo detenidamente. Desde que Alex se lo obsequio siempre lo llevaba puesto, no se lo quito en ningún momento. Se puso el colgante otra vez y se largó a llorar.

Tinkebell, Silvermist, Rosetta e Iridessa se quedaron en la orilla de un lago.

Silvermist: Creo que ahora si metimos la pata.

Rosetta: ¿Nosotras o yo? -tiro una piedra al agua.

Iridessa: Estabas asustada Ross…no sabes lo que pudo haber pasado.

Tinkerbell: Oigan chicas, creo que hicimos las cosas mal. Es decir, tendríamos que haber hablado entre nosotras directamente. Rosetta llego y simplemente ni siquiera lo pensamos solo fuimos a decírselo a la Reina. Además recuerden que yo me hice amiga de Lizzy, nada malo paso.

Iridessa: Bueno, si paso algo malo, el padre de Lizzy capturo a Vida y casi la revela al mundo entero. Yo creo que esa vez solo tuvimos suerte. Cualquier cosa pudo haber pasado.

Tinkerbell: Pero no paso. No creo que esa chica sea muy diferente a Lizzy.

Rosetta: Lo es, parece mucho mayor que ella. Ademas la amistad que tiene Fawn con esa joven es muy diferente a la que tu tenias con Lizzy.

Silvermist: Recuerda también, Tink, que al finalizar verano la Reina te dijo que ya no podías volver a verla. Incluso le borro la memoria Lizzy y a su padre para que no recuerden que alguna vez vieron hadas.

Tinkerbell: Es que…aii ya no se todo esto me está volviendo loca.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio.

Rosetta: Fawn no está moleta solo por eso chicas- todas la miraron sin entender- hay algo más. Es solo que contarle a la Reina Clarión lo de la humana fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

Tinkerbell: ¿A qué te refieres Ross?

**CHAN! O.0  
Subiré pronto saludos. **


	18. No creo en las hadas

_**No soy dueña de Tinkerbell ni de ningún personaje que aparezca en las películas, libro o estén relacionada con ella, son propiedad de Disney.**_

**Nanu: ¿50 capítulos? hasta yo creo que es algo exagerado jajaj…además no tengo tanta imaginación. **

**Saililove-chan: Tampoco es para odiar a la pobre Ross, en realidad ella estaba preocupada por Fawn =P **

**Capítulo 18:**** No creo en las hadas.**

A la mañana siguiente Fawn salió de su casa aunque no estaba con muchos ánimos. Fue hasta donde estaban sus compañeros para hacer sus tareas. Cuando termino se decidió a caminar un poco para desahogarse.

Buck y Beck vieron que Fawn no estaba de buen humor, cosa que le llamo mucho la atención. Normalmente Fawn se la pasaba divirtiendo y riendo. Tampoco era de aquellas hadas que le gustaba estar sola.

Beck: Oye Bucky ve hablar con ella.

Buck: ¿Por qué no vas tú?

Beck: ¿Y arruinarte la posibilidad de estar sola con ella? Para nada, deje hacerte el difícil y ve a ver lo que sucede.

Buck se sonrojo avergonzado por el comentario pero igual fue a hablar con Fawn. Esta, no pareció darse cuenta de que el Sparrowman se acercaba a ella mientras caminaba.

Buck: ¿Puedo acompañarte?- aterrizo en el suelo.

Fawn: Has lo quieras…pero no estoy de ánimo para hablar.

Buck: Esta bien.

Caminaron bastante tiempo en silencio. A Buck no le gustaba ver a Fawn de esa manera, quería ayudarla pero no sabía cómo. Ni siquiera sabía que es lo que le pasaba. Cuando Fawn se dignó a sentarse aprovecho la oportunidad para hablar.

Buck: ¿Qué te ocurre? Por favor dime.

Fawn: Nada. No podré ver más a mi mejor amiga y de seguro mi otra mejor amiga de seguro me odia.

Buck: Bueno, si te sirve de consuelo, aún tienes a tu mejor amigo para apoyarte- refiriéndose a él.

Fawn largo una pequeña risa ante el comentario pero luego se puso seria otra vez. Buck le puso la mano en la espada.

Buck: No la quites, es hermosa ¿Quieres contarme lo que sucedió?

Fawn volvió a sonreír algo sonrojado. Jamás había estado con Buck de esa manera.

Fawn: ¿Sabes guardar un secreto?

Buck asintió con la cabeza. Fawn le conto como se sentía los últimamente con sus amigas. Después le conto como conoció a Alex, le dijo también que mucho de lo que le pasaba a Alex le pasaba a ella y que algunas veces se sentían iguales. Le comento lo mal que se sentía por haber tratar a sus amigas de mala forma pero que aun así seguía algo enfadada. Algunas lágrimas caían de su mejilla mientras decía las cosas.

Buck: No soy bueno…para dar consejos pero- le seco las lágrimas- lo mejor sería que solucionaras las cosas tanto con ellas como contigo misma.

Fawn: Gracias- le dio un beso en la mejilla- perdón pero necito estar sola.

Buck: Esta bien, solo avísame si necesitas algo.

Al pasar unos cuatro días Fawn ya no resistió más. Tenía que volver a tierra firme por más que se lo prohibieran. Esa tarde viajo hasta la casa de Alex. Estaba un poco nerviosa, no tenía idea de cómo reaccionaría al verla, en parte tenía miedo de que estuviera enojada con ella.

La ventana del cuarto de Alex estaba abierta. Fawn se apoyó en el marco. La muchacha se encontraba ahí, pero no sola; estaba en Daniel haciendo los deberes de la escuela en el escritorio. Como estaban de espalda, Fawn se sentó en el marco, si veía algún movimiento por parte del muchacho simplemente se escondería enseguida.

Alex: Hay algo en esa respuesta que no me convence- mordió el lápiz que tenía en la mano.

Daniel: Las matemáticas no son tu fuerte ¿verdad?

Alex: Corrección, la escuela no es mi fuerte.

Daniel: Tampoco es el mío.

Los dos se echaron a reír. Fawn también se reía, sabía que aunque Alex le costara admitirlo ese chico le gustaba.

Alex: Sigamos con esto no tenemos todo el día- apunto con el lápiz a una pila de libros que estaban a un lado del muchacho- pásame ese cuaderno rojo.

Daniel saco de a uno las cuadernos para agarrar el que le pedía Alex. Entre es cuadernos estaba el dibujo de Fawn. Tuvo curiosidad y lo agarro para observarlo mejor.

Daniel: ¿Tú dibujaste esto? ¿Te gustan las hadas?

Alex le arranco el dibujo de las manos.

Alex: Oye no…esto es privado- lo gurdo entre otras carpetas.

Daniel: Lo siento no fue mi intención- trato de tranquilizarla.

Fawn se preocupó un poco por la reacción de su amiga.

Alex: Mira- suspiro- lo siento. Es que a veces me da miedo mostrar este tipo de cosas.

Daniel: ¿Por qué? El dibujo es genial.

Alex: ¿De verdad? ¿No es un poco infantil?

Daniel: No, no le veo nada de infantil que dibujes criaturas fantásticas o caricaturas. A mí me gusta dibujar dragones.

Alex: ¿De verdad?

Daniel: Si, mira- saco una hoja del cuaderno que tenía- Observa este dibujo.

Alex lo miro detenidamente. El dibujo era un dragón azul que estaba mirando la luna, los ojos parecían llorosos. Era como si la criatura estuviera pidiendo algo. Fawn por otro lado levantaba la vista para ver si notaba algo pero no lo consiguió.

Alex: Vaya es…impresionante.

Daniel: Gracias ¿puedo ver el tuyo? Si tú quieres.

La muchacha saco el dibujo y se lo entrego al Daniel.

Daniel: Es brillante. Se nota que tu fuerte en realidad es el dibujo- le devolvió la hoja.

Alex: Woaou gracias.

Daniel: ¿Te gustan las hadas?

Alex: Ssi, pero solo dibujarlas, es decir yo…yo…_**No creo en las hadas.**_

"_No creo en las hadas" "No creo en las hadas" "No creo en las hadas"_ la frase estaba rebotando en la cabeza de Fawn. "Ooo Alex ¿Qué has hecho?" se decía en la cabeza, de pronto comenzó a sentirse débil. Se pasó la mano por la cara y voló de ahí antes de que comenzar a agotarse.

Por otra parte Alex y Daniel fueron hasta la puerta de la habitación.

Alex: Oye lo siento, no quise tratarte así es solo que soy algo tímida.

Daniel: Descuida- le dio un golpecito en el brazo- sé que tengo cara de loco pero no soy malo.

Alex: Jaja no seas tonto yo…- de pronto comenzó a sentirse mareada- Eii no…

Daniel (alarmado): ¿Te ocurre algo?  
Alex: No me siento bien- estaba por caerse al piso pero Daniel la agarro.

Daniel: Eiii! Alex ¿te encuentras bien?- le dio unos golpecitos en la cara.

Los mareos de Alex en realidad eran como imagines borrosas que se le venían a la cabeza. Vio extraño paisaje verde y alguien caia del cielo. De la nada aparecen unas personas que no podía distinguir lanzando gritos de preocupación.

Alex: Ffaww- dijo débil.

Daniel: ¿Qué pasa?

Recobro la conciencia enseguida. No sabía si fue por los golpecito que les dio Daniel o por el simple hecho de haber dicho Fawn. Alex se puso de pie como si no hubiera pasado nada pero tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto.

Daniel: ¿Estas bien?

Alex: Si, disculpa necesito estar sola por el momento te acompaño a la puerta.

Daniel: ¿Qué? No, no voy dejarte sola. Acabas de desmayarte.

Alex: Daniel enserio, estoy bien ahora- dio unos pasos delante de él para demostrarle que estaba bien- además, sé que tienes que hacer unas cosas.

Daniel: Esta bien, iré hacer lo mío pero luego regresare ¿De acuerdo?

Alex: De acuerdo.

Lo acompaño hasta la puerta y se quedó pensativa unos minutos ¿Por qué dijo Fawn? Hacia como cuatro días que no la veía. No estaba enojada con ella, solo supuso que tuvo algún problema y por eso se le dificultaba venir pero ahora no estaba tan segura.

Alex: ¡Alfa!- llamo- ven aquí muchacho.

El perro vino corriendo.

Alex: Fawn chico- lo acaricio- busca a Fawn

Alfa estaba muy bien entrenada, por eso sabía lo que su dueña le decía. Una vez Alex le aposto a Fawn que si se escondía el perro la iba encontrar en dos minutos y así fue.

Alfa olfateo por todo los lugares hasta llegar a la ventana de la habitación de Alex y ladro unas tres veces.

Alex: Buen chico.

No estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, lo que si sabía era que tenía que encontrar a Fawn, de algún modo sentía que ella había estado allí. Salió al patio de su casa y empezó a buscar por todos lados junto con Alfa.

**Para los que extrañaban a Alfa aquí se los dejo jeje.**

**Me quedo un poco raro la forma en que Fawn escucho "No creo en las hadas" pero bueno...**

**Saludos.**


	19. Fawn corre peligro

_**No soy dueña de Tinkerbell ni de ningún personaje que aparezca en las películas, libro o estén relacionada con ella, son propiedad de Disney.**_

**Mil rosas: Jaja ya te estaba extrañando =P…espero que este capítulo no te haga temblar la mano. **

**Capítulo 19:**** Fawn corre peligro.**

Fawn regreso justo a Pixie Hollow antes de que la energía se le agotara. Sentía como si algo le golpeara el corazón. Rosetta e Iridessa vieron como caía del cielo. Fawn cayó al piso casi inconsciente mientras Ros y Dess se acercaban a ella.

Rosetta: Fawn- la abrazo- ¿Qué te ocurre amiga?

Iridessa: ¡Su luz! Está desapareciendo.

Rosetta comenzó asustarse alguien había dicho que no creía en las hadas. Silvermist y Tinkerbell vieron que algo malo pasaba y se acercaron a ayudar.

Rosetta: Por favor traigan ayuda- grito- ¿Quién te hizo esto dime?

Fawn: Nnn-no fue su culpa.

Rosetta no tardó en darse cuenta que la persona que dijo esas horribles palabras era la chica que había visto la vez anterior

Iridessa: Voy por un hada sanadora- se alejó.

Tinkerbell agarro unas hojas y las apilo de a una para que sirvieran como almohada.

Tinkerbell: Ross apoya la cabeza de Fawn aquí y no te partes de su lado. Silvermist trae algo de agua. Yo iré a traer a la Reina Clarión.

Tink y Silv salieron volando a hacer sus cosas mientras Rosetta trataba de que su amiga reaccionara.

Rosetta: Fawn amiga por favor no te vayas- sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse- Lo lamento mucho, perdón si me enoje, odio discutir contigo.

Fawn la tomo de la mano.

_**FLASHBACK.**_

Ese día de verano Fawn y Rosetta se habían quedado sin polvillo, por lo que no podían volar, así que tuvieron que caminar unos tres km para llegar a sus casas. En el camino tenía que pasar por un enorme charco de lodo.

Fawn: No tenemos opción, hay que cruzarlo.

Rosetta: Eeee- miro con terror- mejor demos la vuelta al charco.

Fawn: ¡¿Bromeas?! Esto es enorme tardaremos siglos si le damos la vuelta.

Rosetta: Un minutos más, un minutos menos. No le veo el problema

Fawn: Pero no…espera… ¿Le tienes miedo al lodo? ¿Y eres un hada del jardín?

Rosetta: Je-je Irónico ¿no cierto?

Fawn: No voy dejar que des la vuelta sola, dalo por hecho- se acercó a Rosetta.

Rosetta: Espera ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Fawn la agarró del brazo, la tironeo hasta el charco mientras Rosetta protestaba a los gritos e intentaba retroceder. Al final lo cruzaron, con dificultad, pero pudieron continuar su camino aunque Rosetta se quejó la mitad de él.

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**_

Fawn: Jajá- hizo una sonoriza débil- no tienes remedio- su voz sonaba medio afónica- lo siento mucho. Tengo frio.

Sentía un fuerte dolor en el estómago, cada vez respiraba con más dificultad y su luz estaba ya casi desaparecía.

Rosetta: Amiga por favor resiste- le apretó más la mano- tranquila yo estoy aquí. Todas estamos aquí, no vamos a dejarte sola lo prometo.

Pronto, Silvermist llego con el agua. Fawn bebió de ella. Luego llego Iridessa con el hada sanadora y Tinkerbell con la Reina Clarión. Hada Mary también se sumó.

Clarión: ¡Por la segunda estrella!- se dirigió al hada sanadora- ¿Cómo está?

Sanadora: No muy bien- le tomo el pulso- tiene muy poco pulso, no hay mucho que podamos hacer.

Mary: Ooo cielos.

Rosetta se acercó a la Reina.

Rosetta: Por favor Reina Clarión, debe haber una forma de salvarla.

Clarión se quedó pensativa unos minutos.

Clarión: ¡La hay! La que dijo esas palabras es la humana que ella conoce ¿verdad?

Rosetta: Si. Yo le he visto, se quién es.

Clarión: Tráela aquí antes de que sea tarde, si no, ya no habrá más nada que hacer.

Rosetta entendió que tenía que ser ahora o nunca. Miro a sus amigas, quienes le transmitieron fuerza con sus ojos.

Rosetta: Por favor manténgala viva- le suplico.

Rosetta salió volando a tierra firme lo más rápido que le dieran las alas. Mientras tanto, a Fawn le costaba mantener los ojos abiertos, veía borroso la figura de sus amigas quienes le decían que resistiera. Ella sonrió otra vez, las quería mucho a pesar de todo, le dolió tener que tratarlas de la manera en que las trato. Sin embargo, los últimos rostros que se le vinieron a la cabeza fueron el de Alex y el de Rosetta.

**Quizá suba el próximo capítulo el lunes. Tengo que hacer unas cosas y además tengo que subir otro capítulo de la otra historia de Tinkerbell que estoy haciendo…mientras esperan, y si les interesa, puede entretenerse con eso jeje**

**Saludos. **


	20. Rosetta al rescate

**_No soy dueña de Tinkerbell ni de ningún personaje que aparezca en las películas, libro o estén relacionada con ella, son propiedad de Disney._**

**Solo unas palabras, los amo a todos.**

**Capítulo 20:**** Rosetta al rescate.**

Alex estaba en su cuarto caminando de un lado al otro junto a Alfa. Sentía que algo malo estaba pasando, el no tener idea de que es lo que era la ponía nerviosa. De lo que si estaba segura era que tenía que ver a Fawn.

Rosetta no tardó en encontrar la casa de Alex. Entro furiosa a la habitación de la muchacha por la ventana que, por supuesto, estaba abierta.

Rosetta (enojada): Tuuuuuu!-gruño mientras se acercaba más al rostro de la chica- ¿Acaso tienes idea de lo que has causado? ¿Por qué dijiste esas crueles palabras? Te juro que si algo le pasa mi mejor amiga voy hacerte la vida imposible, voy a encargarme de que te marchites como una flor y luego voy a….

Alex no entendía nada de lo que se refería, entre que Alfa ladraba junto a la voz chillona de esa hada apenas prestaba atención a lo que decía. Aunque, tener que soportar los revoloteos no le gustaba nada, así que la agarro con la mano.

Rosetta: Auuuuu… suéltame.

Alex: Tranquilízate ¿quieres?- le dijo a Rosetta, luego miro a su perro- deja de ladrar.

Alfa paro pero ese intruso entro al cuarto como si se creyera el ser más importante de todo el mundo. La mantuvo vigilada en caso de que hiciera alguna locura. Alex miro de nuevo a Ross.

Alex: Rosetta- murmuro- ¿Te llamas Rosetta verdad?

Rosetta: Claro que… ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿Puedes entenderme?

Alex: Fawn te describió la perfección y si, puedo entenderte no sé por qué. Ahora dime ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Y ¿Dónde está Fawn?

Rosetta: Fawn está peleando por su vida por tu culpa. Dijiste que no creías en las hadas y ahora la su luz se está apagando.

Alex: ¿Qué? Yo no…- se pasó las manos por la cabeza dejando libre al hada del jardín. Ya entendía todo, Fawn escucho esa frase cuando estaba hablando con Daniel- Ooo no, si dije eso- camino de un lado al otro- pero no lo dije enserio en realidad trataba de…

Rosetta: No hay tiempo- interrumpió- tienes que acompañarme ahora o Fawn no se salvara.

Alex: Sisi de acuerdo pero ¿Cómo lo hago?

Rosetta se quedó callada. No imagino de qué manera podía llevar a esa chica a Nunca jamás.

Rosetta: ¡Ya se! Por favor dime, que de todas sus locuras, Fawn te enseño a volar.

Alex: Bueno…si pero solo volé hasta la rama de un árbol y nada más.

Rosetta: Eso es suficiente- tiro un poco de polvo de hada para a la joven para que pudiera volar.

Al flotar, Alex volvió a sentir el mismo pánico de la última vez. Se movió para todos lados.

Rosetta: Espera, espera, espera. Solo respira hondo y déjate llevar.

Alex se relajó y se impulsó hacia arriba con las manos. Después ya era fácil, revoloteo por el cuarto ya lista para partir.

Alex: Muy bien vamos.

Rosetta: Sígueme, no perdamos más tiempo.

Alex: Alfa- miro a su perro- tranquilo amigo volveré- lo acaricio.

Ambas salieron volando. Tal y como Fawn le dijo, Alex siguió hasta la segunda estrella a la derecha junto con Rosetta y automáticamente se transportaron a Nunca jamás. Llegaron a Pixie Hollow enseguida.

Alex aterrizo en el suelo mientras Rosetta fue hacia donde estaban los demás.

Rosetta: Ya estamos aquí ahora tienes…

Tinkerbell negó con la cabeza. Las otras hadas reflejaban tristeza en sus rostros.

Silvermist: Lo siento, intentamos todo pero- se largó a llorar- ya no reacciono más.

Rosetta cayó de rodillas al suelo. Alex no quería creer lo que escuchaba de esa hada de pelo negro.

Alex: No- susurro- no puede ser.

Silvermist: Fue hace unos minutos- dijo entre lágrimas.

Alex ignoro ese comentario. Se abrió paso sobre todas esas hadas como si no estuvieran ahí y fue hasta donde estaba su amiga. Esto dejo muy impresionada a la Reina Clarión, la humana había llegado a un mundo donde existían sirenas, hadas, trolls, un polvo que le permitía volar y, sin embargo, la chica solo le importaba la salud de Fawn.

Alex se agacho hacia donde estaba el hada de los animales. Tenía los ojos cerrados, estaba pálida y la luz que la rodeaba ya no existía. La tomo con las manos y sintió que estaba fría.

Alex: Lo siento amiga- dijo en sollozos- por favor despierta, no fue mi intención decir eso. Yo creo en las hadas yo creo en las hadas yo creo en las hadas…yo creo, si creo. Jamás dejaría que algo malo te pasara.

La Reina Clarión se acercó a la muchacha y le coloco su pequeña mano en el hombro

Reina: Ya no hay nada que hacer. Sé que no fue tu culpa, no te tortures con eso.

Alex ignoro por completo ese comentario. No quería dejar a Fawn de a manera, las cosas no podían terminar así después de todo lo que habían pasado juntas.

Alex: Yo ceo en ti Fawn- le acaricio la cabecita- eres fuerte, eres valiente, eres capaz de resistir muchas cosas eres…**eres mi mejor amiga**- la dejo en el piso y se tapó la cara con las manos ahogándose en llantos.

Tinkerbell, Iridessa, Silvermist y Hada Mary no podían dejar de llorar. Rosetta estaba destruidita, tenía ganas de sacudir a Fawn para que reaccionara. La Reina clarión trataba de buscar la palabras necesarias para poder consolar a la joven.

**T-T**


	21. El lazo entre un hada y un humano

_**No soy dueña de Tinkerbell ni de ningún personaje que aparezca en las películas, libro o estén relacionada con ella, son propiedad de Disney.**_

**Capítulo 21:**** El lazo entre un hada y un humano.**

Sin que nadie lo notara, el cuerpo de Fawn volvía a retomar su brillo. Sintió como la respiración le venía de repente. Se puso de pie y se pasó la mano por los ojos. Después, vio que todas sus amigas, Hada Mary y la Reina Clarión estaban con la cabeza agachada llorando. No entendía nada ¿Qué había pasado? Giro su cabeza, a su lado también estaba Alex llorando ¿Por qué estaba ahí? Voló hacia la cabeza de la chica y le tiro de la coleta para que la viera.

Alex sentía que algo la estaba tironeando. Levanto la cabeza para ver que era, cuando vio a Fawn viva revoloteando la alegría regreso de repente.

Alex: ¡Fawn! –grito.

Todos levantaron la vista. Tinkerbell, Rosetta, Silvermist e Iridessa volaron a abrazarla.

Fawn: Jaja oigan denme espacio- todas se alejaron.

Rosetta: Me alegro de que estés bien.

Fawn: Ammmm gracias pero ¿Qué ocurrió?

Iridessa: ¿No recuerdas nada?

Fawn: No- sacudió la cabeza- aunque tengo una jaqueca, siento como si me hubieran dado un golpe.

Le contaron de a poco lo que había ocurrido y ella recordó todo lo que pazo. Incluso también le hicieron acordar de la discusión que había tenido con ellas. Alex, que había escuchado la conversación, comprendió por que Fawn se había ausentado todos esos días.

Alex: Fawn- estiro la mano- ven aquí.

El hada se apoyó en la mano. De pronto, un brillo dorado rodeo la mano de Alex y parte del cuerpo de Fawn, esto desapareció enseguida. La Reina clarión no podía creer lo que había visto.

Alex: ¿Qué fue eso?

Reina: Es un lazo- exclamo- jamás creí que algún día vería uno. Es un lazo entre un hada y un humano. Es por eso que puedes hablar y entender a las hadas.

Fawn y Alex se miraron sin entender.

Reina: Verán- dijo notando su duda- hay veces que, en el instante que un humano ve a un hada se forma un lazo, con el tiempo se va fortaleciendo. Muy pocos humanos pueden lograrlo. Mira tú brazo Fawn, tienes una extraña marca en él.

Fawn observo su brazo, la marca parecía un brazalete con espirales.

Alex y Fawn: Sorprendente.

Reina: Dime algo ¿No presenciaste algo extraño antes de que Rosetta llegara a tu casa?

Alex: Bueno, a decir verdad, sí. Vi unas imágenes extrañas de alguien cayendo del cielo y otras personas se acercaban.

Fawn: Cuando llegue aquí caí al piso débil y se acercaron a ayudarme mis…amigas-se dio vuelta a mirarlas.

Fawn se sintió algo mal por eso, las había tratado muy mal y a pesar de todos ellas la habían ayudado. Rosetta incluso voló a tierra firme para traer a Alex y salvar su vida.

Alex: Fawn- se cruzó de brazos- me parece que aun tienes una charla pendiente con tus amigas.

Fawn: Aaaeemm es que…pasaron cosas y el trabajo…

Alex no la dejo continuar. Señalo hacia donde estaban Tink, Ros, Dess y Silv.

Alex: Ve…ahora.

Fawn fue hacia donde estaban sus compañeras sin protestar. Tinkerbell, Silvermist, Rosetta e Iridessa se quedaron de brazos cruzados esperando a que Fawn hablara.

Fawn (suspiro): Miren chicas, lo siento. Ustedes son muy importantes para mí, es solo que, este último tiempo sentí…

Silvermist: Descuida Fawn- la interrumpió- todo está bien no tienes por qué disculparte.

Iridessa: Si, sientes como que nos estamos separando.

Tinkerbell: Que te enojaste porque últimamente pasamos poco tiempo juntas.

Rosetta: Además de haberle dicho a la Reina lo de Alex.

Silvermist: Cuando te enojaste la otra vez nosotras hablamos y nos dimos cuenta de lo que te pasaba. No te culpamos por querer un cambio de aire- puso su mano en el hombro de Fawn- pero lo que si tendrías que haber hecho es de hablar en el primer instante que nos viste a todas juntas y ese día fue cuando caímos preocupadas a tu casa. Creo que así hubiéramos solucionado las cosas más rápido. Nosotras lamentamos haberte ignorado cuando nos necesitabas.

Fawn: Escuchen chicas, quería decírselos es que tenía miedo de que se ofendieran o algo parecido… ¿Ustedes jamás sintieron que nos estábamos separando?

Iridessa: Sss claro que sí, trate de contárselos más de una vez pero siempre estaban ocupadas y con todo esto que paso contigo era difícil decirlo.

Tinkerbell: También sentía lo mismo pero jamás encontré las palabras y el momento para decirlo. Quería que estuviéramos todas juntas cuando lo dijera.

Silvermist: Creo que también tenía miedo de que se enfadaran.

Rosetta: Es lo quería decirte todo este tiempo pero me ignorabas.

Fawn: Eii fuiste tú la que se enojó y me ignoro primero- dijo ofendida.

Silvermist, Iridessa y Tinkerbell: No peleen- suplicaron.

Fawn y Rosetta: Perdón.

Tinkebell: Jaja- estiro su brazo para delante- ¿Amigas?

Fawn, Rosetta, Iridessa y Silvermist apoyaron sus manos sobre la de Tinkebell.

Fawn: Amigas.

Rosetta: Amigas.

Iridessa: Amigas.

Silvermist: Amigas.

La Reina Clarión las interrumpió en ese momento.

Reina: Disculpen la interrupción. Fawn, necesito hablar contigo y con Alex en privado.

Fawn tenía un mal presentimiento pero no podía desobedecer otra vez a la Reina. Alex y Fawn se sentaron en la rama de un árbol para escuchar a Clarión y a Hada Mary.

Reina: Me gustaría contarles una historia sobre un hada y un joven humano.

Alex: ¿Por qué? ¿También es otro lazo?

La Reina Clarión no podía contestar. Hada Mery noto su inquietud y continuó por ella.

Mary: No exactamente, en parte, esta historia explica la razón por la cual las hadas no pueden acercarse a los humanos.

Reina: No es por ofender Alex, pero quiero contarles esta historia para que ustedes entiendan porque existe esta regla.

Alex: Descuiden, solo díganos lo que paso y yo escuchare. No are ningún comentario.

Reina: Muy bien. Esta hada, era un hada de la luz, su nombre era Meisy. Era gentil con todo el mundo, muchos la quería y, no solo eso, era mi mejor amiga y también la de Hada Mery.

Mary: Las tres éramos inseparables. Meisy ayudaba tanto a las hadas como a las criaturas, siempre se preocupaba por los demás y jamás era egoísta.

Reina: Un día cuando viajo a tierra firme conoció a un chico humano. Meisy se amigó tanto con el que pensamos que no era peligroso que estuviera con él - se detuvo unos segundos- El muchacho se molestó con ella un día, no sé por qué, jamás lo supe. Le dijo que no quería volver a verla y que jamás regresara, eso le destrozo el corazón. Mary y yo le decíamos que el humano no valía la pena pero no quiso escucharnos- comenzó a sollozar- Regreso a tierra firme con la esperanza de que el humano ya no estuviera enojado con ella. Al llegar, el chico le dijo que había vuelto en vanó, la trato peor que antes, después le dijo que no creía en las hadas y que jamás iba a creer…

Las lágrimas ya no la dejaron continuar, recordar esa vieja historia le hacía daño.

Mary: Llego aquí casi sin luz y luego simplemente se fue de nuestro lado. Todos lloraron por su perdida. Meisy era un hada muy quería por muchos.

Reina: A partir de ese día- se secó las lágrimas- declare que las hadas no podrían acercarse a los humanos. Pensé que todas esas personas eran iguales hasta ahora, al ver cómo te preocupaste por Fawn me demostraste que no todos son así. Como dije antes, el lazo entre un hada y un humano son muy poco comunes. Tú demostraste bondad desde el principio.

Alex se sonrojo un poco ante el comentario.

Fawn: Pobre Meisy- sacudió lento la cabeza- pero si Alex es diferente eso significa que puedo regresar a tierra firme cuando quiera.

Alex: No, no puedes- dijo algo triste.

**¿Enserio pensaron que Fawn iba a tener un final tan trágico?...es mi hada favorita, me ofende. Jamás haría eso.**

**Jaja igualó agradezco sus comentario. Lamento la demora, es que tuve algunos problemas. Si no me equivoco, creo que quedan 5 capítulos para que esta historia llegue a su fin. **


	22. Un ultimo día

**_No soy dueña de Tinkerbell ni de ningún personaje que aparezca en las películas, libro o estén relacionada con ella, son propiedad de Disney._**

**Nuevamente agradezco su comentarios =) **

**Capítulo 22:**** Un último día.**

Fawn: ¡¿Por qué no?! Si tú no eres peligros.

Alex: No lo soy pero hay otras personas que sí lo son. Hoy viniste a mi casa y estaba con Daniel, si él te hubiera descubierto no sé qué te habría pasado. El mismo puede decir esas duras palabras por lo que puedes volver correr peligro otra vez…

Fawn: Pero no puedes estar segura de eso.

Alex: Y tú tampoco. Fawn, no se la verdadera razón por la cual ese chico trato mal a Meisy pero ¿Y si en realidad la trato así porque quería que se alejara de él para protegerla de algo o alguien? Pudo haber utilizado otro método pero quizás no tuvo otra opción o estuvo bajo algún tipo de presión y dijo lo que dijo solo para que no regresara. Uno no se enoja así porque sí, sobre todo si Meisy era muy buena.

Tanto Fawn como a la Reina Clarión se quedaron heladas al escuchar esas palabras. En algo tenía razón, quizás Meisy pudo haber estado bajo un peligro mucho mayor y el muchacho solo intentaba protegerla pero nada era seguro.

Fawn: ¿Tu que hubieras hecho si hubieses estado en ese tipo de circunstancia?

Alex (suspiro): No estoy segura pero…quizás hubiera reaccionado de esa manera. Uno no sabe cómo puede reaccionar él otro.

Reina: Por favor –interrumpió- yo diré que es lo que pueden hacer pero, por ahora, como me has demostrado ser buena persona, te dejare pasar el resto del día hasta que salga la luna en Pixie Hollow.

Ambas se pusieron felices, luego hablarían, por el momento iban a pasar el resto del día divirtiéndose. Fueron hacia donde estaban Tink y las de más a contarle la noticia. Silvermist fue la que más se emocionó.

Silvermist: Uuuiiuiu ¿Podemos mostrarle primero el árbol del polvillo?- revoloteo por todo el cuerpo de la chica.

Fawn: En realidad tenía pensado…

Silvermist: O podemos mostrarte primero alguna de nuestras habilidades.

Fawn: Pero Silv…

Silvermist: Oooo quizás devamos mostrarles el lago de las sirenas y luego…

Iridessa, Tinkerbell, Rosetta y Fawn: ¡Silvermist!

Silvermsit: ¿Qué?- se encogió de hombros.

Rosetta: Que ella decida- señalo a la joven.

Alex se reía al ver la reacción de las cinco hadas. Todas las opciones que decía Silvermsit le interesaban pero no estaba segura de disponer de tiempo suficiente para hacer cada una de esas cosas.

Tinkerbell: ¿Qué te gustaría hacer Alex?- se apoyó en su hombro.

Alex: Bueno, no lo sé -dirijo su mirada a Fawn- ¿Tú que dices?

Fawn: Si tu estación favorita es el invierno, entonces no puedes irte sin conocer el bosque del invierno.

Alex: ¡Genial!- junto sus manos- ¿tienen trineo?

Fawn: No- se acercó más al rostro de la chica- pero conozco un hada artesana y una chica que encontrarán la manera de construir uno.

Alex y Tink no perdieron mucho tiempo en hacer el trineo. Después de terminarlo fueron directamente al valle del invierno, Periwinkle, Gliss, Spike, Sled, Terence, Vidia, Clank, Bobble y Slush también los acompañaron. Se subieron a lo más alto de una montaña para deslizarse sobre ella. Tinkerbell y Periwinkle se sentaron en el hombro de derecho de Alex mientras que Silvermist y Vidia en el izquierdo. Gliss, Spike, Terence, Clank, Bobble, Slush, Sled, Rosetta e Iridessa se sentaron en los costados del Trineo. Fawn se sentó en la parte delantera del trineo donde estaban apoyadas las manos de Alex.

Alex: Esto será genial.

Fawn: Ya lo creo.

Spike: Nos vamos a matar.

Vidia: Estoy de acuerdo contigo.

Alex: Aaa por favor no sean tan negativas y amargadas ¿Qué desayunan? ¿Espinas al vinagre?

Ninguna de las dos le respondió.

Periwinkle: Pues yo creo que será emocionante.

Tinkerbell: Yo también lo creo.

Silvermist: ¿Que estamos esperando? Andando.

Alex estaba a punto de deslizarse pero Rosetta e Iridessa la pararon

Rosetta: Chi-chi-chicas no estoy segura de esto- al ver la altura a la que se iban a deslizar comenzó a temblar.

Iridessa: Yy-yo tampoco. No sé ustedes, pero yo valoro mi vida.

Sled tomo la mano de Rosetta.

Sled: Descuida, yo te protegeré

Esto causo que Rosetta se pusiera colorada.

Alex: Oigan ustedes, Romeo y Julieta, ya basta de romanticismo.

Antes de que alguien más pudiera hablar puso en marcha el trineo. Todos comenzaron a gritar, Sled abrazo a Rosetta, Tink abrazo a su hermana, Gliss a Spike, por alguna razón Vida también abrazo a Silvermit, Terence y los demás se sostuvieron de la ropa de la muchacha y Fawn estaba bien garrada del trineo. Alex hacia zigzag por la nieve, llego a una parte donde tuvo que esquivar árboles y luego se salió del camino haciendo que el trineo flotara por los aires. Tink y Terence abandonaron sus puestos y rodearon el trineo con polvo de hada para que pudiera volar hasta encontrar otro camino. Alex, después de unos minutos, volvió a colocar el trineo en el suelo. Ya casi llegando al final el trineo choco contra una rama haciendo que todos cayeran al piso.

Todas las hadas salieron de debajo de la nieve. Alex se quedó acostado en piso mirando el cielo. Terence fue a ayudar a Tink. Sled a Rosetta. Tinkerbell conto a cada uno, faltaba alguien.

Tinkerbell: ¿Dónde está Iridessa?

Bobble: Ahí- apunto en dirección donde se encontraba el hada de la luz.

Iridessa intentaba sacar su cabeza que estaba atascada en la nieve. Tink y Ross fueron a ayudarla. Cunado logro salir, Iridessa empezó a escupir nieve que tenía en la boca.

Gliss: Eso estuvo fantástico- se acercó a la joven- hay que hacerlo otra vez.

Alex: Jaja.

Spike: Ni loca- tomo a Gliss del brazo- que no se te ocurra cometer alguna tontería.

Silvermist se acercó a Alex mientras, esta se sentaba en el suelo.

Silvermist: ¿Qué es Romeo y Julieta?

Alex: ¿Disculpa?

Silvermist: Romeo y Julieta, así les dijiste a Sled y a Rosetta.

Alex: Amm es una historia de amor.

Silvermist: Uii una historia- aplaudió- me encantan las historias- se sentó en el piso- cuéntamela.

Todos se acercaron a la muchacha a escuchar la historia. Alex le conto más o menos de que se trataba Romeo y Julieta, les dijo de la pelea entre las familias, el amor prohibido, las muertes de algunos personajes, el destierro y el trágico final. Silvermist y Rosetta lloraron al final de la historia, sus compañeras trataron de tranquilizarlas pero les fue difícil.

Rosetta: Que historia más trágica- saco un pañuelo para sonarse la nariz.

Silvermist: El momento del baile fue tan conmovedor- también se sonó la nariz- igual que la despedida.

Fawn: ¿Por qué tiene un final así?

Alex: No tengo idea, yo no invente la historia. Les dije así a Sled y a Rosetta porque parecen una pareja de enamorados, normalmente las personas dicen así como chiste.

Rosetta y Sled se sonrojaron un poco.

Vidia: Pues yo creo que es lo más cursi que escuchado en toda mi vida.

Terence: Yo creo que si lo miras desde otra perspectiva- abrazo a Tink por detrás- Romeo y Julieta terminan juntos.

Periwinkle: Y eso que no escuchaste como fue la historia de Señor del invierno y la Reina Clarión.

Alex: ¿El invierno tiene un señor?- fue más una pregunta para sí misma.

Fawn: Ooo si, Lord Milori, es el novio u algo de la Reina Clarión.

Empezaron a contarle como fue la historia del señor del invierno y la reina Clarión. Rosetta y Sled dramatizaron la situación mientras la contaban.

Alex: Woouw, separados por siempre hasta que dos hermanas llegaron.

Fawn: Bueno, ya basta de tanto amor aún tenemos que hacer muchas cosas.

Alex: Tienes razón- se levantó del piso- andando.

Clarión, Milori y Dewey los observaban a lo lejos.

Clarión: Es increíble ¿Verdad?

Milori: Increíble e impresionante diría yo. Todo este tiempo que estuvo con Fawn y no ha dicho nada de nuestra existencia e incluso le salvo la vida ¿Tu que dices Dewey?

Dewey: Bueno, yo diría que la muchacha tiene un corazón puro. Directamente se necesita eso para formar un lazo.

Clarión: ¿Conoces alguna otra hada que haya tenido algún lazó con un humano?

Dewey: Si, además de formar un lazo con el humano, se enamoró de él. El hada tomo la decisión de irse y tú sabes que es posible.

Clarión: Si, pero si Fawn toma esa decisión yo tendría…

Milori: Habrá más de un humano que vera a un hada y todo esto-interrumpió- y no a todos podrán borrarle la memoria.

Dewey: Si pero, mientras tanto, el mundo de las hadas debe ser protegido. Es una regla que ni tú, Clarión, puedes deshacer.

**Una aclaración, Romeo y Julieta es una historia de william shakespeare. **


	23. Ser hada o humana

_**No soy dueña de Tinkerbell ni de ningún personaje que aparezca en las películas, libro o estén relacionada con ella, son propiedad de Disney.**_

_**Kryo de Jamir:**__** Que bueno que también me sigas en esta historia, gracias por tu comentario. Tenía que mencionar algo de Clarión x Milori en algún momento, no lo resistí. **_

_**Mil rosas:**__** Me alegra que te hayas tentado y digamos que me dieron ganas de mencionar un poco de las parejas de la peli.**_

**Capítulo 23:**** Ser hada o humana**

Habían llegado al final del día y las hadas junto con la joven habían hecho un montón de cosas. Patinaron el hielo, pelearon con bolas de nieve, las hadas mostraron sus diferentes talentos. Alex se interesó mucho por el talento de Tinkerbell y el hada artesana estaba muy interesada en las cosas que hacia Alex en su taller. Conoció algunos lugares de Nunca Jamás y también los bosques de primavera, otoño y verano. Ya casi al final del día fueron a contemplar el océano, tal y como se lo había dicho Fawn la piedra que Alex llevaba colgada comenzó a despedir una luz de color azul. Fawn y la joven se quedaron sentadas en el piso mirando el agua. Las demás hadas se alejaron para dejarlas solas. Ninguna dijo nada en todo ese tiempo, se quedaron así hasta que salió la luna.

Alex: Fawn- no despego la vista del océano.

Fawn: ¿Si?

Alex: No importa lo que pase, tú siempre serás mi amiga- se levantó del piso.

Fawn: Tú también lo serás.

Ambas se fueron al árbol del polvillo donde estaba la Reina Clarión y los demás esperándolas. Alex se despidió de todos.

Silvermist: Me agrado conocerte.

Iridessa: Fawn tiene suerte de tener una amiga como tú.

Tinkerbell: Espero que sigas construyendo cosas.

Rosetta: Sé que empezamos mal, pero también me gusto conocerte.

Alex: Gracias chicas, también me dio gusto conocerlas.

La Reina Clarión se puso en frente de Alex y de Fawn.

Reina: Le dije a Fawn que si quería estar contigo solo tenía una opción.

Alex: Si, Fawn ya me lo dijo pero en realidad no creo poder estar separada de mi familia y de otras cosas.

Reina: Ya lo sé, Fawn siendo hada tiene que ocultarse de los humanos que pueden hacerle daño…pero siendo humana no creo que sea problema el estar juntas.

Fawn: ¡¿Qué?!

Reina: Ya me escuchaste.

Clarión lanzo un polvo plateado sobre Fawn. Esta comenzó a tomar el tamaño de un humano y sus alas desaparecieron. Tink, Silv y Ross se quedaron con la boca abierta. Iridessa se desmayó. Alex también se quedó algo impresionada por lo que acababa de suceder.

Fawn: Woouw- se miró todo su cuerpo- So… soy humana.

Reina: Si tú lo decides lo serás, pero si quieres quedarte aquí seguirás siendo un hada. Es tu decisión. Otra cosa, si decides irte, tu tanto como Alex se recordaran las unas a las otras pero no podrán recordar Pixie Hollow y a ninguno de sus habitantes. Lo siento pero es una regla que se dictaron hace ya mucho tiempo por otros gobernantes y deshacerla para mí sería algo difícil.

Fawn: Aaap yo nn-no sé qué decir…

Alex (suspiro): Tienes que quedarte.

Fawn: ¿Qué?- le aparto el brazo- no yo…yo no, quiero seguir siendo tu amiga.

Alex: Y lo serás, ya te lo dije. No puedes abandonar tu vida de esta manera, tú tienes que quedarte aquí porque también tienes personas que te quieren. Esa regla existe para protegerlas de gente que puede hacerles daño, es por eso que no puedes viajar todos los días a verme si alguien te llegara a hacer algo no sé qué haría.

No era solo eso, si para ella le era difícil abandonar a su familia, para Fawn adaptarse a las costumbres humanas no le serian nada fáciles. Además, sus padres la habían dejado conservar un perro pero no estaba seguro si accederían a cuidar una persona que resultaba ser un hada.

Fawn miro Alex unos segundos y luego miro a sus amigas. Si se iba de ese lugar olvidaría a sus amigas de toda la vida pero si no lo hacía jamás volvería a ver a Alex, y esta ni siquiera la recordaría. Volvió a mirar a Alex con una decisión tomada.

Fawn: Me quedare aquí- dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

Alex: No llores- coloco sus manos en los hombro de Fawn- esa marca que está en tu brazo, si en verdad es irrompible, entonces tú y yo siempre estaremos juntas. Gracias a ti ya no me sentí más sola y fuiste mi primera amiga en Londres, eso nunca lo olvidare. Un verdadero amigo jamás olvida.

Fawn (sollozando): Te voy a extrañar mucho.

Por primera vez, las dos amigas se pudieron abrazar. Tenía muy pocas ganas de separarse pero, de a poco, Fawn fue tomando el tamaño de un hada y volvieron a salirle las alas. Alex abrió su mano para que Fawn pudiera apoyarse sobre ella.

Alex: Prométeme algo.

Fawn: ¿Qué?- pregunto mientras intentaba secarse las lágrimas

Alex: No dejes de hacerle bromas a esa hada rosada- le susurró al oído.

Fawn rio entre lágrimas y luego se separó de Alex.

Reina: Muchas gracias por todo. Y no te preocupes, recordaras a Fawn estoy segura de eso. Ahora, cierra los ojos y piensa en tu hogar.

Alex hizo lo que la Reina le pidió. Clarión envolvió a la joven con el polvo de hada sobre el cuerpo de la muchacha. De repente, ya no estaba. Fawn se fue volando para otro lado. Rosetta salió a perseguirla. Tink intento hacer lo mismo pero Silvermist la detuvo.

Tinkerbell: ¿Qué ocurre?

Silvermist: Déjalas solas.

Iridessa: Ellas necesitan hablar unos minutos sin que nadie las interrumpa.

Tinkerbell entendió a lo que sus amigas se referían. Se dirigía hacia donde estaba la Reina.

Tinkerbell: Reina Clarión ¿Qué tan poderoso es el lazo?

Reina: Muy poderoso. Como ya dije antes, es un lazo irrompible, dura para toda la vida. El humano puede saber lo que el hada siente en su corazón, puede saber cuándo está en peligro e incluso cuando esta triste y feliz. . Quizás, algún día, si conoces algún humano podrás entender lo poderoso entenderlo.

Tinkerbell reflexiono esas palabras. De algún modo sentía que ella iba a formar un lazó con un humano y cuando llegara ese momento iba entender cómo se sentía Fawn cuando estaba cerca de Alex.

**Lo del polvo plateado fue invento mío, es algo que quise agregarle yo. Suena algo loco pero bueno…**

**Lo de la pérdida de memoria también fue una locura que se me ocurrido y en parte también por el final que le quiero dar a la historia.**

**Quedan 2 cap y estas amigas no se van a separar tan fácilmente. **


	24. En mi memoria

**_No soy dueña de Tinkerbell ni de ningún personaje que aparezca en las películas, libro o estén relacionada con ella, son propiedad de Disney._**

**Nanu: Tranquilízate, no es tan triste el final pero espero que en este capítulo no te largues a llorar tanto. **

**Mil Rosas: Bueno yo espero no decepcionarte tanto con el final.**

**Akumu Hoshi: ¡AUCH!...Me olvide de poner ese detalle. Esto va para vos y para todos. La ropa de Fawn se transforma en ropa que usan los humanos. Por ejemplo; el pantalón que está hecho de hoja y es de color marrón, se transforma en un pantalón que usarían las personas humanas del mismo color. Perdón, no me di cuenta fue algo que se me paso. Me siento algo avergonzada =$**

**saililove-chan****: No tengas miedo, **** no voy hacer el fina triste. **

**Capítulo 24:**** En mi memoria.**

_**Fawn**_

Rosetta siguió a Fawn hasta la playa donde había estado unos minutos antes con Alex. Fawn estaba con los brazos envueltos alrededor de sus piernas y tenía la cabeza oculta sobre ellas. Rosetta acerco a su amiga lentamente.

Rosetta: ¿Puedo sentarme aquí?

Fawn (sollozando): Has ll-lo que quieras- no levanto la cabeza.

Rosetta se sentó en frente de ella.

Rosetta: Por favor mírame, no puedo verte así.

Fawn levanto su cara para ver al hada del jardín. Tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar.

Rosetta: Lo siento tanto. Cuando te vi con Alex creí que podrías correr peligro por eso se lo dije a la Reina Clarión…aunque, también admito, que me sentía un poco celosa de ella. Sentí de algún modo me habías remplazado.

Fawn: No tenías por qué sentirte celosa-se secó las lágrimas- Eres mi mejor amiga, siempre lo serás. Te conozco de toda la vida ¿piensas que a los dos minutos voy a remplazarte?

Rosetta: Es bueno saberlo. Odio enojarme contigo, sobre todo si se trata de algo tan ridículo.

Fawn: Yo también lamento haberte hecho pasar un mal momento y tampoco me gusta enojarme contigo- no pudo evitar llorar otra vez.

Rosetta se acomodó al lado de Fawn y la abrazo. Estuvieron así bastante tiempo hasta que el hada de los animales término de llorar, aun así, no quería irse de ahí ni tampoco tenía ganas de separarse de Rosetta. En un momento, el hada del jardín, suelta una risa.

Fawn: ¿De qué ríes?

Rosetta: Amm nada es solo que esto me recuerda al día que te conocí.

Fawn: Jaja creo que tienes razón ¿Porque llorabas esa vez?

Rosetta: Pppss ya no lo recuerdo. Siempre me llamo la atención que jamás la hayas preguntado antes.

Fawn: No lo hice porque sentí que necesitabas estar al lado de alguien.

Rosetta: Sentiste bien. Nunca le conté a nadie esa historia.

Fawn: Yo sí, se lo conté a Alex porque ella me lo pregunto. Si te molesta que se la haya dicho no tienes de que preocuparte, ya no le recordara así que sigue siendo un secreto. Olvidara todo, incluso mi existencia.

Rosetta: Escúchame- la tomo de los hombros- no me importa que se lo hayas dicho y ella no te olvidara. Son amigas y siempre lo serán. Estarás en su memoria y en su corazón, de eso estoy segura.

Fawn: ¿De verdad lo crees?

Rosetta: Claro que sí, Y ya deja de llorar.

Fawn volvió a abrazar a Rosetta. Las lágrimas ya no existían, de pronto sentía la necesidad de divertirse un poco. Tomo arena del suelo y la arrojo a la cara de Rosetta.

Rosetta: Buajj Fawn- escupió algo de arena- no has cambiado en nada- grito algo molesta.

Fawn: Tenía que hacerlo- se levantó del piso- llevo casi un mes sin hacerte nada déjame decirte que aún tengo mucha energía y si quieres vengarte vas a tener que perseguirme toda la noche jaja- salió volando de ahí antes de que el hada del jardín la agarrara

Rosetta: Te alcanzare- le siguió el paso.

Rosetta sabían que en el fondo Fawn seguía triste. No le importaba tener que lidiar con sus bromas, con tal de ver a su amiga feliz era capaz de hacer lo que sea.

_**ALEX**_

Alex estaba acostada en su cama llorando. Tenía la cabeza oculta bajo la almohada. Alfa estaba sentado a un lado de la cama con la cara triste, no le gustaba ver a su dueña de esa manera. La madre de Alex fue hasta se habitación preocupada, hacia bastante tiempo su hija estaba llorando y no sabía porque.

Madre: Hija hay un amigo tuyo que quiere verte.

La mujer se hizo a un lado dejando pasar a Daniel. El muchacho le dio las gracias, se acercó a la joven y le toco la espalda. Alex sobre salto, al ver a Daniel, se sentó en la cama dejando que el chico se sentara a su lado mientras se secaba las lágrimas. Alfa apoyo su cabeza en las piernas de Alex.

Daniel: Hola ¿Te encuentras bien?

Alex: No lo sé- le acaricio la cabeza a su perro- No sé porque estoy llorando y tampoco sé porque me siento así.

Daniel la abrazo.

Daniel: Relájate. Todo estará bien, solo dime lo que sientes.

Alex: Siento como si me hubieran arrancado algo que era parte de mí. Disculpa, Debo pacer una tonta.

Daniel: No lo pareces- se separó de ella- ya verás que todo se solucionara. Pienso que, como todo esto es nuevo, puede que te sientas sola-trago saliva- Por favor no te enfades.

Alex: No me enfado. Creo que tienes razón, extraño mucho a mis viejos amigos y también…a una persona en especial.

Daniel: ¿Ex novio?- pregunto algo curioso.

Alex: Jaja no descuida, eso ya lo supere hace tiempo. Es una persona que, de alguna forma, es muy importante para mí.

Daniel: ¿Cómo si estuvieras unida a un lazo con él o ella?

Alex: ¡Sii! ¿Cómo lo supiste?

Daniel: Me he sentido así muchas veces, con la diferencia que si recuerdo quien es esa persona. También conozco gente que se han sentido así. Un amigo mío tiene un lazo con un Hámster.

Alex: Wuau…me hace sentir menos tonta jaja.

Daniel: No es tonto tener un lazo con algo o con alguien. Me parece que la persona que tú piensas es la que te obsequio ese collar que siempre llevas puesto.

Alex: De alguna manera también lo siento.

Miro su collar unos minutos y algo se le vino a la cabeza.

_**FLASH BACK.**_

¿?: Gracias…

Alex: Ja ¿Por qué?

¿?: Por ser mí amiga y por todo lo que has hecho por mí.

Alex: Aaa no es mucho jiji. También te agradezco por todo.

_**FIN DEL **__**FLASH BACK.**_

Alex: Sabes- apretó fuerte el collar e hizo una gran sonrisa- creo que ya sé quién es la persona. .

Daniel: A si ¿Y quién es?

Alex: No puedo decírtelo, es un secreto. Pero, solo para que te quedes tranquilo, no es mi ex novio.

Daniel se sonrojo. La verdad es que a él le gustaba Alex pero por ahora solo quería ser su amigo y nada más, es decir, la conocía hace poco y no quería apresurar las cosas, sobre todo si hacía poco había tenido una relación con alguien. Aunque, escuchar que no era su ex novio en quien pensaba lo ponía contento.

Daniel: Okey, no necesitas decírmelo. Si es un secreto yo lo comprendo.

Alex: Que bien… ¿Quieres quedarte a comer?

Daniel: Seguro.

Ambos salieron del cuarto para ir al comedor. Mientras bajaban las escaleras, Alex se paró de golpe y ve a Daniel.

Alex: ¿Cuánto falta para que empiece el verano?

Daniel: Apenas estamos en primavera ¿Para qué quieres saber eso?

Alex: Mmm…por nada, pero voy a tener que quitar los arbustos de mi jardín y asegurarme de que no haya ardillas antes de que llegue esa estación.

Daniel: ¿Por qué?

Alex: No sé, siento que algo malo puede llegar a pasar si no lo hago. Mejor dejemos el tema aquí.

Fueron hasta el comedor sin hablar más del tema. Los padres de Alex recibieron a Daniel con gusto y les agradaba la idea de que su hija tuviera un nuevo amigo en la ciudad.

**Próximamente, último capítulo. Me pone triste en solo pensarlo T-T voy a tratar de subirlo pronto. Muchos saludos. **


	25. El plan de las hadas y el reencuentro

_**No soy dueña de Tinkerbell ni de ningún personaje que aparezca en las películas, libro o estén relacionada con ella, son propiedad de Disney.**_

**Amy: Parecida a Tinkerbell.**

**Grace: Parecida a Silvermist.**

**Lucy: Parecida a Rosetta.**

**Emily: Parecida a Iridessa.**

**Capítulo 25:** **El plan de las hadas y el reencuentro.**

Al pasar los días y los meses Fawn ya había vuelto a ser la misma de siempre. Aun pensaba en Alex pero ya no se sentía triste. Si Alex supiera que estaba todo el tiempo deprimida por ella, eso no le gustaría. La Reina Clarión cambio la regla que prohibía hablar con los humanos. Las hadas tendrían que permaneces oculto de ellos pero en caso de formar un lazo tenían dos opciones. La primera, que el humano decida vivir en nunca jamás. La segunda, que el hada se convierta en humano. La regla fue aceptada por todo los habitantes de Pixie Hollow sin ninguna objeción.

Ese día, todas las hadas de los diferentes talentos estaban en tierra firme transformando la primavera en verano. Tinkerbell, Iridessa, Rosetta y Silvermist, con ayuda de Beck, idearon un plan para que Fawn y Alex volvieran a encontrarse.

Rosetta y Beck fueron hasta la casa de Alex. Lo que tenían que hacer era hablar con Alfa, Beck podía hacer eso fácilmente. El perro estaba durmiendo en el patio, Beck se acercó con cuidado para que Alfa no reaccionara mal.

Beck: Eii Alfa- le acaricio en hocico- despierta chico.

Alfa se despertó enseguida, al ver al hada se puso de pie.

Beck: Buen perro ahora tienes que escucharme con atención ¿De acuerdo?

Alfa ladro dos veces.

Mientras tanto, Silvermist fue a buscar a Fawn para llevarla al parque, donde sería el punto de encuentro con Alex.

Silvermist: ¡Fawn! ¡Fawn!- grito desesperada.

Fawn: Silv ¿Qué…

Silvermist: No hay tiempo- la toma del brazo- tienes que venir conmigo hay una ardilla atrapada en un agujero.

Arrastro a Fawn hasta el parque.

Después de que Beck terminara de hablar con Alfa, este subió hasta la habitación de su dueña mientras las dos hadas lo esperaban afuera. Alex estaba frente al espejo mirándose su ropa. No estaba sola sus amigas Lucy, Grace, Amy y Emily estaban con ella

Lucy: Esa camisa te queda muy linda querida, se nota que el rosa es tu color.

Alex: ¿El mío o el tuyo?

Lucy: Sss como sea.

Grace: Igual pienso que tu novio se morirá cuando te vea.

Alex: No es mi novio, solo somos amigos y si no se comportan cuando él llegue…

De repente su perro entra a su cuarto como loco y le salta encima arrancándole el collar que tenía cuello. Alfa salió de ahí corriendo antes de que su dueña lo atrapara.

Alex: ¡Alfa devuélveme eso!- ordeno.

La muchacha corrió al perro hasta la salida de la casa. Lucy, Grace, Amy y Emily se miraron las unas a las otras sin entender la situación hasta que Amy reacciono.

Amy: ¡¿Qué hacemos aquí sentadas como tontas?!¡Tenemos que ayudar a Alex!

Grace: Si si, es verdad.

Emily: Esperen chicas…y si el perro fue entrenado por una especie de ladrón y en realidad está llevando a Alex a una trampa para secuestrarla y entonces…

Lucy, Grace y Emily: ¡Emily! - Gritaron.

Emily: Esta bien, lo siento- salieron corriendo detrás de su amiga.

Rosetta y Beck vieron como Alfa corría al parque con su dueña detrás de él. Las dos hadas volaron a toda velocidad a donde estaban sus otras compañeras antes de que el perro llegara con la joven. Lucy y las demás corrieron hasta la esquina y perdieron el rastro de Alex.

Lucy: ¿A dónde vamos ahora?

Amy: Improvisemos.

Fawn ya había llegado al parque con Silvermist antes que Alfa.

Silvermist: ¿ves ese árbol de ahí?

Fawn: Si.

Silvermist: Dentro del agujeró que tiene ahí abajo hay una ardilla en problemas.

Fawn: De acuerdo, iré a ver.

El agujero del árbol era más chico que Fawn. Asomo la cabeza para ver dentro del el, no había nada.

Fawn: Silvermist aquí no hay nada.

El hada del agua se apoyó en la rama del árbol donde estaban Tinkerbell e Iridessa

Silvermist: ¿Estás seguro? Mira más adentro-le grito a Fawn.

Rosetta y Beck se acercaron donde estaban las demás. Detrás venían Alfa y Alex.

Rosetta: Aquí vienen chicas.

Iridessa: Tink arroja el polvo ahora- le susurró al oído.

Tinkerbell tenía en una bolsita el mismo polvo plateado que la Reina Clarión había utilizado en Fawn la última vez. Sin que se diera cuenta, Tink arrojo un poco de polvo sobre Fawn.

Alfa llego al árbol donde estaba Fawn, quien ya estaba convertida en humana. Puso el collar sobre el piso y le paso la legua en el rostro de la casi hada.

Fawn: Eii espera chico jaja- puso sus manos en la cabeza de Alfa, al notar que tenía el tamaño de un humano se sobresaltó.

Alex: ¡Alfa vuelve aquí!- grito de lo lejos.

Fawn se quedó paralizada al ver que Alex se estaba acercando a ella. Alfa le entrego el collar a Fawn y se escondió detrás de sus piernas, sabía que le esperaba un reto por desobedecer a su dueña.

Alex: Disculpa- se paró en frente de Fawn para tomar aire- lamento si te molesto en realidad es inofensi…- no continuo, al ver el rostro de aquella joven noto algo familiar- Alfa, ven aquí.

El perro se acercó lentamente a su dueña con la cabeza agachada.

Alex: No voy a castigarte ya no me veas con esa cara- le acaricio la cabeza- ¿Dónde dejaste mi collar?

Fawn: Lll…lo tengo yo- le mostro el colgante- me lo dio…no se…porque- Miro por arriba de sus hombros, sus amigas le hacían seña para que hablara con ella.

Alex: Yo tampoco sé porque hizo eso ¿Puedes…dármelo?

Fawn: Ss-si -extendió su brazo para que la muchacha pudiera agarrarlo.

Cuando Alex puso su mano sobre la de Fawn para tomar el collar sintió una sensación extraña. Varias imágenes confusas se le venían a la cabeza. Alex aparto su mano de inmediato, se dio media vuelta para irse pero luego volvió a mirar a Fawn con el ceño fruncido.

Alex: Eres tu- sacudió la cabeza- la que me obsequio este collar, la "_F_" en el avión que pinte hace unos meses, la de mis dibujos y la…de mis sueños.

Fawn: ¿Aun me recuerdas?

Alex: Si…bueno, un poco, tal vez. Hay algo en mi cabeza que no me deja recordarte con claridad pero si sé que ares alguien muy especial.

Fawn: Quisiera poder explicarte las cosas pero no puedo.

Alex: No tienes que hacerlo. Te dije que sin importar lo que pase tú y yo siempre seriamos amigas.

Fawn no le contesto, directamente la abrazo como la última vez. Tinkerbell y las demás chocaron sus manos como para decir buen trabajo. Las dos amigas se separaron.

Alex: ¿Volveré a verte?

Fawn: Pues…

Antes de poder decir algo Amy, Grace, Emily y Lucy se acercaron a Alex agitadas por haber corrido tanto.

Lucy: Querida te daré un consejo - inhalo y exhalo aire- ata a ese perro de ahora en más.

Tinkerbell, Iridessa, Rosetta y Silvermist se quedaron boca abierta al ver unas jóvenes casi iguales a ella. Silvermist se pasó las manos por los ojos para saber si no estaba ilusionando. Beck también se quedó algo sorprendida.

Alex: No es para tanto- acaricio a Alfa para demostrar que estaba todo bien.

Emily: Que bueno que nada malo te paso, pensamos que quizá alguien querría secuestrarte.

Amy: No, solo tú lo pensaste.

Emily: Aiii como sea.

Grace: Yyyy ¿Quién es tu amiga?- pregunto notando a Fawn.

Alex: Ella es una amiga muy especial.

Fawn: Hola- las saludo con la mano.

Alex: Te las presento ellas son Lucy, Amy, Grace y Emily.

Lucy, Amy, Grace y Emily: Hola, es un placer conocerte.

Fawn: Jaja el placer es todo mío. Ya tengo que irme enserio.

Alex: Te entiendo, sé que te veré pronto.

Fawn: Eso dalo por hecho.

Se despidieron con otro brazo. Luego tomaron caminos distintos pero antes de que Fawn se alejara Alex volvió a hablarle.

Alex: Ve a la juguetería que está a dos calles de aquí- Fawn se dio vuelta a mirarla- encontraras algo interesante.

Fawn: Lo are.

Alex emprendió el regreso a su casa junto a Alfa y sus amigas mientras Fawn se escondía detrás de un árbol recuperando su forma normal. Tinkerbell y las demás se acercaron a ella para saber cómo se sentía.

Iridessa: Por favor dígame yo no soy igual a esa tal Emily.

Tinkerbell: Nooo- sacudió la cabeza de forma irónica.

Silvermist: Para naadaaaa.

Rosetta: Fawn ¿Cómo te sientes?

Fawn respondió con una enorme sonrisa y fue a lo juguetería que estaba a dos calles de ahí. Todas la siguieron. Al llegar a la juguetería, se acercó a la vidriera para ver qué es lo que había.

Fawn: Woouw- se quedó con la boca abierta.

Las demás hadas también se quedaron con la boca abierta. En la vidriera había muñecas, figuras de porcelana de distintos diseños y peluches con la forma de Fawn, incluso había libros con el dibujo de ella. Los juguetes eran exactamente igual a ella, el mismo pelo, el mismo colore de ropa, las forma de las alas, entre otras cosas. Incluso las muñecas tenía el nombre de "Fawn, el hada de los animales".

Silvermist: Fawn, eres famosa.

Fawn dejó escapar un grito de alegría. No tardó en darse cuenta que la que había hecho esos juguetes fue el padre de Alex, de seguro la muchacha le mostro a su padre el dibujo que había hecho de ella y este no tardo e hacerlo la novedad. Las hadas se abrazaron en grupo.

Fawn: Jaja muchas gracias chicas.

Tinkerbell: No fue nada, aunque todo fue idea de Rosetta.

Iridessa: Es verdad, ella le pidió a la Reina Clarión un poco de ese polvo plateado, diseño el plan y como iba a ser el reencuentro de ustedes dos.

Beck: Ella también me pidió su ayuda para poder hablar con el perro de esa chica.

Rosetta se sonrojo un poco. Fawn le sacudió el pelo y le dio un enorme abrazo.

Fawn: Eres la mejor ¿Lo sabias?

Rosetta: No exagere, tenía que hacer algo para demostrarte que esa chica no te había olvidado.

Fawn: Gracias por hacerlo. Les agradezco a todas por ayudarme. Ahora será mejor que regresemos a casa antes de que se preocupen por nosotras jaja.

Fawn, Rosetta, Beck, Iridessa, Silvermist y Tinkerbell regresaron a Pixie Hollow. A Fawn le agradó mucho volver a ver Alex y el saber que ella la recordaba la ponía aún más contenta, también estaba segura de que volverían verse. Con sus amigas estaba más unida que nuca y ya no existía ningún problema.

_**Fin**_

_**Gracias por seguir esta historia, gracias a las personas que marcaron como favoritos, gracias por sus comentarios y gracias por la buena onda.**_

_**Se podría decir que esta historia tiene una segunda parte…muy diferente a esta. La continuación es más de aventura y poco de Crossover. No solo va aparecer Peter, voy a agregar un villano, un villano que para mí es el mejor de los villanos de Disney, un villano que hace ver a otros villanos como unos perejiles. Además la voy a incluir a Vidia y a Periwinkle. Capaz suba un tráiler a youtube. **_

_**Mil Rosas: Gracias por todo. Sí, tengo varias historias pensadas. Ahora voy a seguir con la historia de mi bella reina. También voy a publicar algo llamado los cuadernos de Zafiro donde un hada muy especial (Coff…Fawn) encuentra de casualidad dos cuadernos que relatan una historia de amor y parte del pasado de Milori (No, no es C x M). Después, para más adelante, voy a publicar algo llamado el regreso de la oscuridad (esta historia trata de Periwinkle y Milori). **_

_**Nanu: Espero no llores más =p jaja naaa…yo también lloro. Muchas gracias por todo, fuiste muy amable con todos tus comentarios, mil gracias. **_

**_saililove-chan: Muchas gracias por seguirme esta historia y de verdad agradezco mucho tus comentarios. Espero nos leamos en otra._**

**_Akumu Hoshi: Fuiste algo crítica…y te agradezco por eso. Todavía sigo esperando tu historia porque el ultimo capitulo me dejo intriga. _**

_**Kryo de Jamir: Enserio me agrada tu buena onda y estoy esperando ansiosa la continuación de tu fic porque me fascino. Muchas gracias, saludos. **_

_**Saludos**_

_**The animal fairy 1**_


End file.
